Plot twist
by XixisssUchiha
Summary: Apesar das diferenças óbvias e das brigas constantes a convivência dos colegas de quarto Kageyama e Hinata era tão boa quanto poderia ser. Isso até as coisas começarem a ficar incômodas para Kageyama. Ele nunca pensou que poderia ser preconceituoso, mas simplesmente não estava confortável em presenciar as relações do ruivo, e precisava agir se não quisesse perder sua amizade.
1. Desde que seja eu

Que sensação boa.Foi a primeira coisa que Kageyama pensou ao abrir a porta do dormitório que chamaria de seu pelos próximos anos. Depois de toda sua dedicação desde a escola primária tinha sido recompensado entrando na Universidade que almejava com a tão sonhada bolsa de atleta. Não só iria jogar vôlei recebendo para isso, ainda teria a oportunidade de cursar uma faculdade e ser dirigido por Ukai, um dos mais renomados treinadores do momento. Era extremamente bom o sentimento de estar alcançando seus objetivos. E, poderia parecer algo sem sentido, mas Kageyama sentia como se fosse viver coisas muito importantes a partir do momento em que entrasse naquele espaço, para além do vôlei.

Porém, era também um pouco estranho saber que viveria com outra pessoa durante todo esse tempo, e isso era a única coisa que deixava o mais novo levantador do time da Universidade Karasuno um pouco ansioso. Se tivesse que passar os próximos anos convivendo diariamente com alguém como Tsukishima, um loiro bastante irritante que fora seu colega de time durante o colegial, Kageyama não sabia se ainda pensaria na experiência como seu sonho se realizando ou como um pesadelo. Seu colega de quarto ainda não tinha chegado, pelo que pôde notar ao observar a área comum do dormitório e percebendo o silêncio do local. Tobio foi até um dos quartos, decretando-o como seu e começando a guardar suas coisas. A única que informação que Kageyama tinha sobre aquele com quem dividiria o dormitório era seu sobrenome, que estava gravado acima do seu na placa de identificação afixada na porta.Hinata. Espero que você não seja um babaca e nem me cause problemas.

Hinata Shouyou estava radiante. Após deixar seus documentos com o professor conselheiro do time de vôlei da Universidade e tendo ouvido dele que muito provavelmente, sim, conseguiria a vaga, já que fora o primeiro a entregar o formulário de inscrição, mal podia conter sua animação.

Tinha sido muito frustrante quando, no meio de seu último ano no colegial, Hinata havia descoberto a lesão que lhe impediu de continuar fazendo aquilo que mais gostava: jogar vôlei. Mesmo que seu treinador já tivesse lhe dito que seria bastante difícil que conseguisse uma vaga de atacante em um time universitário por conta de sua estatura, - embora tivesse quase alcançado a marca de 1,80m, tendo crescido 13cm durante seu ensino médio - Hinata não era do tipo que desistia sem tentar. Sabia que compensava os centímetros a menos com sua velocidade e impulsão.

Mas foi justamente esse o motivo responsável pela interrupção precoce de sua sonhada carreira. Mesmo com toda a preparação física e com o uso dos equipamentos corretos, o impacto causado pelos pulos extremamente altos fora mais forte do que seus joelhos poderiam aguentar. Quando o médico lhe disse que, se continuasse com os treinos constantes e tentasse jogar em ritmo competitivo fatalmente teria sérias complicações, Hinata sentiu seu mundo cair. Foi a única vez que de fato se abalou por não ser mais alto.

Porém, a personalidade de Hinata sempre fora expansiva e agitada demais para que ficasse muito tempo sofrendo por algo. Além do fato de possuir uma enorme determinação. Assim, decidiu que, se não poderia mais jogar competitivamente, o faria apenas por prazer e encontraria outra maneira de manter o vôlei em sua vida. Foi assim que decidiu que prestaria o vestibular para cursar Educação Física e traçou o novo objetivo: aprender tudo o que pudesse sobre o esporte com um dos melhores, o técnico Ukai. E, quem sabe, um dia se tornar um grande treinador também.

E isso o levou a este momento, em que tinha acabado de entregar sua inscrição para ser um dos estudantes assistentes do time de vôlei da Universidade de Karasuno. Teria 4 anos inteiros para aprender tudo o que pudesse e, de quebra, ainda poderia se dar ao luxo de jogar um pouco quando a saudade batesse muito forte.

Era nisto que pensava quando encontrou a porta do dormitório que seria seu pelo tempo que passaria na Universidade. Viu o nome de quem dividiria o quarto consigo e não pôde acreditar até ter aberto a porta e ver que sim, era mesmo Kageyama Tobio seu colega de quarto.

Kageyama estava arrumando seus suplementos na bancada da cozinha. Arrumando é modo de dizer. O moreno apenas colocava tudo ao seu alcance, não se importando muito em como dispunha os potes e nem em deixar espaço para que o outro ocupante do quarto pudesse utilizar. Ele que arrumasse se precisasse. Ninguém mandou demorar tanto a chegar. E como se o pensamento tivesse algum poder de invocação, neste momento a porta do dormitório se abriu e antes mesmo de se virar completamente para conseguir olhar quem estava entrando, Kageyama foi atingido pelo grito do outro.

— GWAAA, é você mesmo!

Com o susto, Tobio acabou deixando o pote que estava em sua mão cair e é claro que a tampa se abriu, espalhando o pó do suplemento pelo chão da cozinha. Por sorte era um pote que estava quase no fim, então a bagunça não foi tão grande e nem o desperdício tão doloroso. Mas isso não impediu que Kageyama se irritasse instantaneamente.

— Argh, seu idiota! Por que está gritando? Olha a merda que você fez!

— Assustador. - Kageyama ouviu o outro dizer baixo enquanto dava um passo para trás.

— O que você disse?

— Ah, eu… Foi mal Kageyama, desculpe se te assustei. Aqui, vou ajudar a limpar.

E com isso o outro se aproximou, largando as coisas que carregava no chão e indo até a área de serviço buscar uma vassoura.Não acredito que esse é o…

— Aliás, muito prazer, Hinata Shouyou. Seremos colegas de quarto.

Kageyama observou a mão que não segurava a vassoura ser estendida para si e o sorriso enorme tomar conta da face redonda do ruivo e pensou:definitivamente bem diferente do Tsukishima. Não só por ser obviamente uns 20cm menor, mas em dois segundos já posso dizer que a personalidade também é completamente oposta. Mas já não sei se isso é bom.A única coisa que respondeu, porém, foi:

— Kageyama Tobio.

— Eu sei! Nem acredito que é com você que vou dividir o quarto! Não que eu seja um stalker ou fã maluco ou algo assim, mas eu acompanho vôlei juvenil há alguns anos, e vi quem viria pra cá esse ano e pensei "seria tão legal se dividisse o quarto com alguém que gosta de vôlei, melhor ainda se fosse alguém do time" e aí é você, e eu já vi uns jogos seus no colegial, eu jogava também, sabia? Mas aí...

E Hinata começou a tagarelar sem parar. Terminou de limpar a sujeira da cozinha, passou a guardar seus pertences pelo quarto e não calava a boca um instante. Em menos de uma hora Kageyama já conhecia toda a história do outro com o vôlei e sabia que ele tinha se voluntariado para ser assistente discente do time.Ótimo, mais tempo ainda pra passar com essa bola de energia irritante,Kageyama pensava, até que percebeu que o outro lhe olhava como que esperando algo.

— O que?

— Eu disse que um amigo de Tóquio conseguiu assistir o último treino aberto da seleção antes do mundial e me deu uns vídeos. Estão no meu pendrive, quer assistir?

— Hm, pode ser. — Kageyama respondeu e girou os olhos quando o outro foi praticamente saltitando buscar o notebook em seu quarto para que pudessem ver os vídeos.

Enquanto assistiam e conversavam sobre os lances, Tobio não pôde deixar de pensar que, apesar de se irritar com alguns comentários idiotas do outro ou com como às vezes ele se empolgava tanto que acabava bloqueando a visão de Kageyama, fazendo com que tivessem que voltar o vídeo para que o moreno pudesse ver direito, a coisa não era tão ruim.Pode ser que dê certo, afinal.

E até que deu. Quase um ano depois ambos ainda viviam em uma relativa harmonia. Brigavam o tempo todo, claro. Mas nenhuma briga era realmente séria. Tudo não passava de uma implicância divertida entre os dois. Costumavam dar-se bastante bem no tempo que passavam juntos, tanto nas atividades do time de vôlei quanto no dormitório falando sobre… vôlei, claro. Na verdade tinham algumas outras coisas em comum, como a comida favorita, a preguiça de estudar, o jeito meio desorganizado, o gosto e a falta de habilidade para jogos de videogame.

Mas tinham ainda mais diferenças. Kageyama era naturalmente mais recluso e não fazia muita coisa além das atividades comuns da Universidade. Hinata por sua vez era bem mais sociável, tinha muitos amigos e as vezes tentava arrastar Kageyama para alguns dos muitos encontros e festas a que comparecia. Enquanto Kageyama pouco falava e definitivamente mal sorria, Hinata era todo tagarela e vivia com um sorriso aberto. Tobio preferia se concentrar em uma coisa por vez, fazendo tudo em um ritmo confortável. Shouyou fazia mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, sempre afobado, e muitas vezes acabava deixando algo pela metade. E se fosse algo que tivesse a ver com a convivência de ambos, eles brigavam de novo, mas só para depois fazerem as pazes assistindo alguma partida de vôlei ou tentando jogar algum novo game.

Apesar de todas as diferenças e implicâncias, os dois tinham construído uma amizade significativa. Um respeitava muito bem a privacidade do outro - por sorte no dormitório dispunham de uma área comum mas os quartos eram separados, cada um tendo seu pequeno espaço pessoal - e nenhum dos dois era dado a conversas muito profundas. De fato, a conversa mais séria que haviam tido foi quando Hinata contou que era gay, e isso já fazia muito tempo.

Tinha acontecido umas duas semanas após se conhecerem. Kageyama estava saindo da aula quando avistou a cabeleira ruiva de Hinata um pouco mais a frente. Se lembrando de que era o dia do ruivo providenciar o jantar para ambos, seguiu-o com a intenção de avisar para que ele não se atrasasse e, ao passar pela porta na sala em que o ruivo tinha entrado, o viu aos beijos com um rapaz muito alto e forte, de cabelos escuros e curtos. Tentou sair de fininho mas acabou esbarrando numa mesa -quem põe a porra de uma mesa bem ao lado da porta?— e Hinata se virou e o encarou com o susto. Mais tarde, no dormitório, o ruivo tinha apenas dito que esperava que saber desse detalhe sobre si não fosse uma questão para Kageyama, ao que este respondeu que definitivamente não era.

Na verdade, Kageyama já tinha tido um amigo gay antes, não era realmente algo que o incomodasse. E mesmo que não tivesse sido próximo de Oikawa, seu veterano no colegial que passava boa parte do tempo em que Tobio insistia para treinarem juntos - afinal o outro era um levantador muito bom - falando de sua eterna paixão platônica pelo melhor amigo Iwaizumi, não entenderia bem porque algumas pessoas se incomodavam tanto com a vida dos outros.

À época, Kageyama e Hinata aproveitaram o assunto e combinaram que não tinha problema algum em levarem companhia para o dormitório, desde que fosse avisado e que ambos fossem discretos, arranjo que sempre funcionou muito bem. Mesmo sendo bastante popular Hinata não era do tipo que se envolvia com muitas pessoas diferentes e poucas vezes levava alguém até seu quarto. Tobio, por sua vez, era ainda menos interessado em relacionamentos.

Tinha tido uma ou outra namorada no colegial, mas os relacionamentos nunca duraram muito pois, mais cedo ou mais tarde, as garotas reclamavam de sua dedicação ao vôlei, o que tornava a relação bem cansativa. Depois de passar por isso algumas vezes, nunca mais chegou ao ponto de assumir um compromisso realmente sério com nenhuma das meninas com quem ficou. Alguns meses depois de ingressar na faculdade, iniciou uma espécie de relacionamento com uma colega de turma. Na verdade era mais uma situação de "amizade colorida". Nenhum dos dois estava realmente interessado em ter que se preocupar com as obrigações que uma relação séria trazia, mas não podiam negar que as vezes era bom ter alguém com quem, digamos, aliviar as tensões.

A situação era confortável para os colegas de quarto. Por vezes até mesmo tinham brincadeiras que aos olhos de outras pessoas poderiam parecer um tanto estranhas, mas para eles era algo normal. Por exemplo, certa noite Hinata estava se arrumando para ir à uma festa e tentava insistentemente convencer Tobio a ir junto:

— Ah, qual é Kageyama, o pessoal do time vai estar lá. Vai ser legal.

— Mesmo que eu quisesse ir, e eu não quero, não ia dar. Tenho que terminar esse trabalho porque o professor fez questão de dizer que "é claro que dou todo apoio ao time de vôlei, mas não seria justo te dar mais prazo só porque você teve um jogo importante, não é mesmo?". É pra amanhã e eu não 'tô nem na metade.

— Ah, 'tá bem então. Mas já que você não vai comigo, pelo menos seja útil. Como eu estou?

Nesse momento Hinata fez uma espécie de desfile para Tobio, se empinando e exibindo nos jeans apertados e na camiseta azul bebê que lhe caía muito bem, deixando amostra os músculos firmes de seus braços. Kageyama disse apenas:

— 'Tá bom.

— Bom? Bom não é suficiente Kageyama! Me diz, você repararia em mim? Ia tentar ficar comigo se me visse na festa? E se não fosse ridiculamente hétero, é claro.

Hinata falava com um sorriso sacana nos lábios enquanto girava no próprio eixo, dando a Kageyama a visão de todo seu corpo. E o moreno já estava acostumado o suficiente com essas brincadeiras do outro para entrar no jogo. Era estranho como se sentia à vontade com o ruivo, sendo mais aberto a agir de maneira mais espontânea e leve do que de costume.

— Ah, claro. Ia usar todo o charme que tenho pra te seduzir.

— Hmm, você não ia sossegar até me ter nos seus braços, então?

— Definitivamente. Já viu como suas coxas ficam nesses jeans?

Hinata soltou uma risada alta e um "valeu Kags", pegou as chaves e o celular e saiu pela porta, avisando que Kageyama não precisava esperar acordado.

Isso tinha se repetido várias vezes. Quando Kageyama estava saindo do banho, Hinata costumava assoviar. Às vezes dizia, com um olhar carregado de malícia, "está me provocando, Tobio?" ao que o moreno respondia "e se estiver? Vai fazer o que a respeito?" e logo depois ambos caíam na gargalhada.

Hinata sabia que Kageyama era hétero, sabia da amizade colorida que ele tinha com a colega de classe, visto que vez ou outra ela até passava algum tempo com os dois amigos no dormitório destes e, apesar de não terem intimidade, ela e Hinata até que se davam bem. Então os flertes de brincadeira eram frequentes e nada desconfortáveis, nem para um nem para o outro.

— É bom ter um amigo hétero que não fica na defensiva por causa da minha sexualidade, pra variar. - Hinata costumava dizer.

Depois de alguns meses Kageyama terminou o relacionamento com a colega de classe. Sem nenhum drama, nem qualquer grande motivo, apenas não estavam mais na mesma página.

Sendo assim, nos últimos tempos apenas Hinata levava alguém até o dormitório. No geral, Kageyama sequer encontrava com eles. Em raras ocasiões no passado tinha esbarrado com algum "amigo" do ruivo saindo do dormitório. Nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nisso. Mas, ultimamente, cada vez que Hinata avisava que levaria alguém - não que fosse muito frequente, mas ainda assim - Kageyama sentia-se um tanto… desconfortável. E temia que isto estivesse ficando visível para o outro.

E a coisa começou a ficar alarmante após um episódio. Certa manhã Kageyama teve uma aula cancelada e acabou voltando para o dormitório a fim de pegar sua bola e aquecer um pouco do lado de fora do ginásio, enquanto o capitão do time não chegava para abrí-lo na hora do treino. Ao entrar, deu de cara com Hinata no sofá, se agarrando com um rapaz de cabelos compridos com as pontas tingidas de loiro. Kageyama ficou extremamente constrangido. Os dois já estavam sem as camisas e era bastante óbvio o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Foi o "amigo" de Hinata quem o viu primeiro, paralisado na porta sem saber como agir. Quando o ruivo percebeu a situação ficou tão constrangido quanto o colega de quarto.

— Kageyama… eu… achei que você ia direto pro treino depois da aula.

— É, a última aula foi cancelada, eu vim buscar minha bola. Desculpe atrapalhar.

Com isso Kageyama rumou para seu quarto, sentindo seu estômago revirar. A sensação que tinha era de que, caso visse mais da cena, poderia mesmo vomitar. E instantaneamente sentiu-se péssimo por estar tendo este tipo de reação.

Quando saiu do quarto, Hinata já estava completamente vestido. E sozinho. Kageyama ainda devia estar com uma péssima expressão no rosto, porque Hinata abaixou os olhos, envergonhado, e pediu desculpa mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem. Você não precisava ter mandado ele embora. Eu é que passei aqui de surpresa.

Mas a verdade é que parte de si estava bem aliviada em saber que, o que quer fosse acontecer ali naquele momento, não ocorreria mais.

Infelizmente para Kageyama, essa sensação passou a se repetir. Nos meses que se seguiram a cada vez que ficava sabendo que Hinata estava com alguém ou, mesmo que nunca mais tenha presenciado nada, que alguém tinha estado em seu dormitório com o ruivo, Kageyama se sentia irritado, desconfortável, enojado… Mesmo sem querer acabava por imaginar as coisas que deveriam ter ocorrido no quarto de Hinata e a sensação ao pensar nisso era sempre muito, muito ruim.

Tobio começou a se sentir cada vez pior com isso. Por mais que não fosse de demonstrar, a amizade de Hinata era importante para o levantador. Além disso, não conseguia entender porque estava tendo reações tão fortes às relações do outro. Nunca se imaginou sendo uma pessoa preconceituosa, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça que estava agindo como alguém extremamente homofóbico. Por mais que tivesse tido a amizade com Oikawa, nunca havia estado na situação de conviver com um relacionamento homossexual de relativamente perto, como tinha passado a ocorrer ao morar com Hinata. Quando Oikawa e Iwaizumi se acertaram, já estavam prestes a se formar e foram cursar a universidade em outra cidade, de modo que Tobio não acompanhou a relação que eles desenvolveram. Se perguntava se estaria se sentindo assim por, no fundo, ser uma daquelas pessoas que diziam que não se de incomodavam com homossexuais, desde que mantivessem certa distância. Era um pensamento horrível para Kageyama se imaginar sendo esse tipo de gente.

E, claro, esse seu desconforto aparente estava afetando sua amizade com Hinata, o que Tobio mais temia. Em um dia que Tobio chegou justo na hora em que o mesmo "amigo" de cabelos loiros de Hinata estava saindo do dormitório, acabaram tendo uma discussão feia. Por mais que o cara tivesse sido educado, Kageyama não pôde evitar de ser grosso com ele, deixando a irritação acumulada transparecer. Hinata, é claro, não aceitou isso:

— Por que raios você tem estado tão idiota ultimamente, Kageyama?

Kageyama não sabia o que responder e Shouyou, irado, continuou:

— Qual é o teu problema com o fato de eu ficar com caras? Hein?

— Nenhum.

— Nenhum? Nenhum problema? Você… aaargh! Eu nunca reclamei quando você trazia sua amiga aqui. Nunca tratei ela mal. Você não tem o direito de ser o babaca que está sendo agora!

Hinata parecia ainda mais irritado após a resposta de Kageyama e falava cada uma dessas coisas lhe cutucando no peito com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava fechada em punho ao lado do corpo, tremendo levemente. Kageyama sentiu-se mal por estar brigando com seu melhor - talvez único - amigo então, estranhamente, não revidou.

— Você tem razão. Eu não deveria fazer isso. Não estou num bom dia, foi mal.

Ao contrário do que seria de costume, isso não acalmou os ânimos de Hinata:

— Eu vou no quarto do Noya esfriar a cabeça.

Kageyama apenas concordou. Estava frustrado, mas ainda sentia a irritação por ter visto o cara saindo de seu dormitório depois de fazer sabe-se lá o que com Hinata, e prolongar o assunto poderia fazê-lo explodir de novo. Antes de sair, porém, Hinata ainda disse:

— Seu problema é que eu traga eles aqui, certo? Você não se importa com quem eu 'tô transando se fizer isso na casa deles, né?

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz fora daqui, Hinata.

Isto foi o que Tobio respondeu. Mas a verdade é que o que o ruivo tinha dito lhe deu uma sensação fria de embrulho no estômago. Naquele dia, apesar de eles terem planos de assistirem juntos a uma partida da seleção brasileira de vôlei, Hinata não apareceu e nem entrou em contato. Ele nunca tinha dado um bolo em Kageyama antes e isso fez o levantador se sentir mal a ponto de sequer conseguir se concentrar no jogo que passava na TV.

Não se concentrar em vôlei por causa disso era algo muito significativo. Ter o assunto martelando em sua cabeça fez Tobio chegar à conclusão de que precisava conversar. O problema era que a única pessoa com quem se sentia à vontade para isso era justamente aquela com quem estava agindo mal. Portanto, ciente do quanto a amizade de Hinata era importante para si, decidiu que deveria se esforçar para não estragá-la.

Assim, Kageyama recorreu ao que sempre recorria quando tinha alguma dúvida insistente e ninguém com quem compartilhar seus pensamentos: a internet. Não sendo a melhor pessoa em criar amizades, por sua clara inabilidade social, o moreno via no mundo virtual uma boa válvula de escape em momentos de insegurança como este. Entrou em um desses fóruns online, explicou toda a situação em um post e foi tomar um banho enquanto aguardava uma resposta que pudesse lhe ajudar.

A primeira resposta que recebeu dizia:

~ será que você não se incomoda com o comportamento promíscuo, quero dizer, de ele sempre estar com alguém diferente? ~

Kageyama sequer precisou pensar muito para descartar a hipótese. Primeiro, pois nunca tinha julgado esse tipo de comportamento, ele mesmo não sendo muito apegado a relacionamentos firmes. Segundo, porque não era como se Hinata trouxesse uma pessoa diferente a cada semana. Era esporádico e mesmo assim Kageyama estava incomodado. Terceiro… bom, terceiro porque o simples fato de imaginar Hinata firme com alguém, namorando, deixava Kageyama com o estômago embrulhado. Só ter visto o mesmo rapaz com quem pegara Hinata no sofá já tinha feito seu sangue ferver. Não, com certeza não é esse o problema.

Demorou alguns minutos até que outra resposta surgisse. Esta dizia:

~ vc já considerou a hipótese de estar com ciúmes? ~

Isto fez Kageyama pensar um pouco mais. Mas não conseguia imaginar do que estaria tendo ciúmes exatamente. Claro, Hinata tinha uma vida sexual mais ativa que a sua e seria mentira dizer que as vezes Kageyama não se sentia frustrado com a falta de contato com outra pessoa. Mas não era algo assim tão relevante para si a ponto de causar as reações exageradas que vinha tendo. Afinal, se realmente quisesse, poderia encontrar alguma menina legal com quem ficar. Adicionou este pensamento no tópico que havia criado e foi tentar dormir, já que teria que acordar cedo.

Nos dias que se seguiram praticamente só encontrava Hinata na hora do treino. Shouyou tinha adquirido o hábito de sair do dormitório antes mesmo que Tobio se levantasse. Quando se viam, o ruivo o cumprimentava normalmente mas, ao invés de se aproximar de Tobio para conversar durante os intervalos dos treinos, por exemplo, como tinha o costume de fazer, mantinha-se ocupado com o técnico Ukai ou com outros jogadores. Tobio sabia que isso era devido à discussão anterior e, apesar de se sentir um tanto culpado, também sentia uma espécie de raiva, o que o impedia de tentar se aproximar do colega de quarto.

Quando voltavam para o dormitório as coisas pareciam estar mais ou menos como sempre, embora Shouyou estivesse um pouco mais quieto do que de costume. Kageyama sempre abria o tópico da internet para ver se tinha mais alguma resposta que fizesse sentido. No meio de algumas pessoas mandando que ele deixasse de ser um idiota -é justamente o que estou tentando, droga!— e uns dois comentários que sugeriam que ele fosse fazer terapia, encontrou a resposta da pessoa que sugeriu que ele poderia estar com ciúmes alguns dias antes:

~ o que me vem à mente é que talvez vc ñ goste de ver ele com outros caras pq quer a atenção dele só pra si...~

Mais uma vez Kageyama se viu considerando a possibilidade que a pessoa levantava. Mas ainda não conseguia ver sentido nisso. Antes de começar a agir como um idiota os dois sempre passaram bastante tempo juntos. Além do mais, que sentido teria ele competir com pessoas que recebem um tipo completamente diferente de atenção?

Por coincidência a pessoa estava online no momento e, logo após Kageyama respondê-la, recebeu outra mensagem:

~ nem sempre nossos sentimentos fazem sentido, né? Tem certeza que vc ñ está a fim dele? Pelo jeito que fala me parece ter algo por trás de todo esse "nojo". ~

Neste momento Kageyama se engasgou com o leite que bebia.Eu? A fim do Hinata? Que ideia mais absurda!E, sem nem pensar muito, já respondeu:

~como poderia estar a fim dele? Eu sou hétero, nunca me interessei por nenhum cara antes! Seria muito estranho que isso acontecesse agora que já tenho quase 20 anos…~

A resposta não demorou a vir.

~ bom, sempre tem a primeira vez, né? Eu só tive certeza da minha sexualidade aos 23, cada pessoa tem uma experiência… pensa um pouco: esse sentimento de nojo é direcionado ao seu amigo diretamente ou aos caras com quem ele fica? ~

Kageyama saiu do quarto e foi até a pequena sala de estar do dormitório. A conversa na internet estava tomando um rumo estranho e Tobio não sabia se queria continuá-la - embora ela não fosse sair de sua mente tão facilmente. Hinata estava na cozinha, usava fones de ouvido e se mexia suavemente, provavelmente no ritmo da música que escutava, enquanto procurava por algo dentro da geladeira. Como se percebesse que estava sendo observado, se virou e encontrou o olhar do moreno. Sua expressão era neutra quando tirou os fones de ouvido e disse:

— Eu vou fazer um sanduíche, você quer?

— Ah, quero sim, vim mesmo procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Valeu.

Hinata preparou os sanduíches e ambos comeram mantendo uma conversa casual sobre o treino do dia e o próximo adversário que o time enfrentaria. Quando terminaram de comer Kageyama tomou a iniciativa de recolher as louças da mesa para lavá-las. Quando Hinata foi lhe passar o prato que havia usado, suas mãos se tocaram levemente. Não era nada de incomum e nem causou qualquer reação em nenhum dos dois. E justamente essa falta de reação foi suficiente para Kageyama ter uma comprovação daquilo que já sabia. Com certeza não se sentia enojado perto de Hinata. Era mais a ideia dele com alguém que o incomodava. Mas chegar a essa conclusão não ajudava em nada no objetivo de entender por que raios estava se importando tanto com isso.

Foi dormir com a possibilidade levantada pela pessoa no tópico ainda martelando em sua mente. Não poderia estar mesmo sentindo algo por Hinata. Poderia? A simples possibilidade lhe causava uma sensação diferente dentro de si. Era um frio no estômago, um nervosismo… mas que não tinha nada a ver com nojo ou repulsa. De tanto pensar nisso, mal dormiu naquela noite e se tinha uma verdade sobre Kageyama Tobio era que, quando não dormia direito, não funcionava bem. Isto ficou visível quando cometeu mais erros do que de costume no treino do dia seguinte. Claro que era pela falta de sono e não por ver Hinata jogando com os reservas na quadra adjacente e ter seu olhar atraído para ele, inconscientemente tentando definir se sentia algo ou não; óbvio que não seria isso.

Mais uma vez o ruivo se manteve um pouco mais distante que de costume, mas o chamou para irem embora juntos. Porém, antes que Kageyama pudesse responder, Sugawara, vice-capitão do time, se aproximou dos dois.

— Ah, Hinata, desculpa, mas você se importa de eu roubar sua companhia? Preciso conversar um pouco com o Kageyama.

— Ok. Eu vou indo na frente e vejo se arranjo algo pra gente comer então, ta bom Kageyama?

— Certo.

Kageyama não estranhou o fato de Suga querer conversar. Ele era bastante observador e com certeza teria reparado que o levantador mais novo não estava nos seus melhores dias. Além disso, o vice-capitão era uma das poucas pessoas além de Hinata com quem Tobio se sentia à vontade.

O levantador de cabelos platinados esperou até que todos tivessem deixado a quadra, disse a Daichi, o capitão do time, que o encontraria depois, e chamou Kageyama até o depósito para lhe ajudar a organizar alguns materiais. Foi gentil, porém direto ao iniciar o assunto.

— O quê está havendo, Kageyama?

— Desculpe pelos erros hoje, eu não dormi bem essa noite.

— Eu não estou preocupado com os erros. Até os melhores jogadores do mundo têm dias ruins. Além do mais, é pra isso que servem os treinos, pra gente errar e aprender a consertar. Estou preocupado com você. E não estou falando só de hoje. O que está tirando seu sono?

Kageyama suspirou. Não sabia bem como explicar. Ele mesmo já não estava entendendo bem. Até ontem estava com medo de estar sendo homofóbico e agora, mesmo que não quisesse, não conseguia evitar de pensar na possibilidade de ser justamente o contrário. Suga, entendendo que o silêncio de Kageyama era fruto da confusão que este sentia, deu um sorriso terno e perguntou:

— Tem a ver com o Hinata?

Kageyama arregalou um pouco os olhos. Estava sendo assim tão óbvio?

— Olha, não é que esteja na cara, - o platinado continuou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do mais novo - mas eu reparei que vocês andam um pouco distantes essa semana. Considerando que vocês viviam grudados, deu pra ver uma mudança. Acertei, então?

Tobio apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da rede que desembolava. Então Suga prosseguiu:

— Olha, se não quiser falar por ser algo que só diz respeito à relação de vocês, eu…

— Relação? Que relação? - Kageyama cortou o mais velho, exasperado.

— A amizade de vocês, é claro. - Suga respondeu com um sorriso de quem entendia muito bem o motivo de Tobio estar na defensiva, ainda que o moreno não tivesse dito nada. - Como ia dizendo, eu entendo se não quiser falar, mas saiba que se precisar, estou à disposição.

Tobio apenas agradeceu, mas não falou mais nada sobre o assunto enquanto terminavam de arrumar os equipamentos. Se despediram após trancar o ginásio e o moreno foi caminhando lentamente na direção de seu dormitório. Logo pensou que ao chegar provavelmente Hinata já estaria em seu quarto, ou estaria com os fones de ouvido, diminuindo qualquer chance de conversa - que já eram baixíssimas levando em consideração que o ruivo não as iniciaria. Vinha sendo assim nos últimos dias, afinal. Olhou para trás e viu que Sugawara ainda estava em frente ao ginásio, falando ao celular. Em um surto de coragem, Tobio deu meia volta e chamou pelo mais velho.

— Eu posso ver? Sua postagem no fórum, digo.

Quando Tobio chamou por Suga este prontamente disse que eles deveriam ir até a sorveteria ali próxima e conversar um pouco. Lá, Kageyama contou, sem muitos detalhes, que estava envergonhado porque vinha se incomodando com os relacionamentos de Hinata nos últimos tempos, e que era isso que estava gerando os atritos entre os dois. Disse que como não tinha com quem conversar, acabou recorrendo a internet mas, ao invés de ajudar, os conselhos online só o tinham deixado mais confuso. Foi então que Suga pediu pra ver o tópico.

— Ahn…

— Olha, Kageyama, eu acho que estou te entendendo, mas sabe, talvez você tenha sido mais claro ou mais aberto em explicar o que está sentindo escrevendo do que falando. Eu realmente quero te ajudar e garanto que não vou espalhar nada por aí.

— Eu sei que você não faria isso! Ok, pode ver, vou abrir no celular…

Faz todo sentido que ele esteja cursando Psicologia, Tobio pensou enquanto buscava o tópico no histórico do celular. Entregou o aparelho ao mais velho e ficou observando-o atentamente, tentando ler suas reações. O platinado tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não era um sorriso de escárnio; na verdade ele parecia transmitir familiaridade, certa sabedoria. Suga lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos ao falar:

— Kageyama, eu estou tendendo a concordar com essas pessoas que estão dizendo que você tem um crush no Hinata.

— Pessoas? Mas foi só uma…

— Bom, desde que você acessou pela última vez a teoria ganhou alguma popularidade. Já tem mais uma meia dúzia de respostas de pessoas que passaram por algo parecido.

Kageyama recebeu o celular de volta e viu que, de fato, tinham várias respostas no diálogo em questão. Em uma delas a pessoa dizia que tinha passado por algo semelhante, contando que sentia uma raiva enorme de todo e qualquer namorado que sua melhor amiga arrumasse e que, algum tempo depois, se descobriu lésbica e apaixonada pela tal amiga. Kageyama sentiu que seu rosto esquentava, e começou a falar, não exatamente com Suga, mas apenas como se não houvesse nenhum filtro entre o que pensava e o que saía de sua boca.

— Eu… não pode ser… eu achei que estava sendo homofóbico, sei lá...

— Kageyama. - o mais velho chamou sua atenção.

— Hum?

— Quero te dizer que não 'tô com pressa, mas Daichi está me esperando porque teremos um encontro hoje para comemorar nossos 6 meses de namoro, tudo bem?

— Ah, tudo bem Suga, a gente conversa outra hora então. - Kageyama já ia se levantando, ainda parecendo meio aéreo. Suga segurou sua mão, impedindo-o de se afastar.

— Não, ainda temos alguns minutos. O que você acha disso?

— Disso o que?

— Do fato de eu e Daichi sermos namorados?

— Ah, eu não sabia. Mas fico feliz por vocês.

Era visível para Suga que as palavras do moreno eram sinceras, apesar de ele não parecer muito atento ao assunto. Além disso, o mais novo não demonstrava nenhum desconforto com seu toque.

— Bom, acho que isso deixa bem claro que homofobia definitivamente não é o problema aqui.

Kageyama deu um sorriso sem graça e se sentou novamente.

— Ai, Kageyama, você demora mesmo a perceber as coisas, né? Mas olha, pra mim está bem claro que tem algum sentimento por trás disso tudo. Afinal, seu problema é ver o Hinata com outras pessoas. Acho que você estaria se sentindo do mesmo jeito ainda que fossem meninas e não rapazes a se relacionar com ele.

— Eu… eu sou um idiota. Como isso foi acontecer? Nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes… eu não sei o que pensar.

— Sexualidade não é algo engessado, Tobio. As pessoas passam por processos muito diferentes para entenderem de fato como se sentem em relação à isso. E não tem idade certa ou errada para se redescobrir. Além do mais, sentimentos são sentimentos e não deveriam ser limitados por questões tão pequenas como o gênero das pessoas, não acha? Esses comentários aqui são prova de que você não é o primeiro e nem será o último a se ver confuso com algo assim.

— Verdade. Mas o que faço agora? Acho que está bem claro que eu não lido bem com o ciúmes, como vou conviver com o Hinata assim?

— Você tem que conversar com ele.

— E dizer o que? "Olha Hinata, eu sei que tenho sido um grande babaca mas é porque na verdade pelo jeito eu não sou tão hétero quanto imaginava e estou a fim de você, então você pode por favor me poupar de te ver com outros caras"? Imagina que surreal!

— Eu não diria pra você já fazer qualquer exigência, mas sim, me parece um bom começo.

Suga deu uma risadinha e Kageyama contorceu a face com a agonia de pensar em ter uma conversa assim com o colega de quarto.

— Sério, Kageyama. Converse com ele, você pode se surpreender.

— O que quer dizer?

— Digamos que me pareceu um pouco suspeito ele ter revivido a memória da sua amiga colorida, ele fazer questão de te perguntar se tudo bem quando ele está com outras pessoas longe de você e ter ficado tão nervoso quando você disse que não se importava com isso. Não sei, mas… talvez ele quisesse te causar ciúmes? Olha, só vocês podem resolver isso e dizer o que realmente sentem.

Kageyama passou a mão no rosto em sinal de frustração. Era coisa demais pra assimilar. Mal escutou quando Suga se despediu, dizendo que já estava em sua hora, mas garantindo que o moreno poderia procurá-lo se precisasse conversar um pouco mais. Tobio foi para o dormitório e agradeceu pelo fato de Hinata já estar no quarto, não saberia como agir se o encontrasse naquele momento. Trancou-se no seu próprio quarto e voltou a abrir o tópico lendo as experiências das pessoas que haviam comentado. E naquela noite, mais uma vez Kageyama não conseguiu dormir.

Hinata tinha escutado quando Tobio chegou ao dormitório. Esperou alguns minutos e foi até a área comum, mas o moreno já tinha ido para o quarto. Shouyou se sentia frustrado. Tinha muitos bons amigos na universidade, mas definitivamente Kageyama era o mais especial para si. Mas, devia ter imaginado. Estava bom demais pra ser verdade que estivesse conseguindo manter uma amizade tão aberta e tranquila com um cara hétero.

Não era a primeira vez que se decepcionava com alguém assim. Mas era um bocado doloroso ter que ver o olhar de repulsa de Kageyama. Por mais que tentasse não ligar e manter a relação como sempre, pelo bem da sua convivência diária tanto nos treinos do time quanto em casa, Hinata estava profundamente magoado. Se perguntava se deveria levantar o assunto novamente e, quem sabe, tomar alguma atitude dependendo do que conversassem.

Não queria ter que recorrer a medidas drásticas, mas era visível que a situação estava fazendo mal à ambos. Talvez devessem pensar na possibilidade de um dos dois arranjar outro lugar para morar. Ao ponto que tinham chegado, de estarem tão estranhos depois da última discussão, o ruivo duvidava que simplesmente ignorar o assunto fosse dar resultado.

Noya dizia que eles deviam tentar deixar isso de lado. Kenma, que tinha sido alvo da grosseria de Kageyama, pontuava que por mais que fosse incômodo tocar num assunto assim, a atitude de Kageyama era um tanto séria demais para que Hinata deixasse passar. E o ruivo ficava cada vez mais confuso. Não sabia o que Suga tinha conversado com o moreno, mas, sabendo como o mais velho era observador, Hinata esperava que ele tivesse conseguido ajudar em algo. Era fato que não suportaria a situação por muito mais tempo. Tinha saudades de poder conversar e brincar com Kageyama como sempre. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia no fundo de seu ser, que nunca mais as coisas seriam como antes.

A conversa com Suga havia sido na quinta-feira e no sábado à tarde Kageyama ainda não sabia bem como lidar com tudo o que vinha passando em sua mente. Tinha fugido deliberadamente de Hinata desde então. Na sexta, saiu bem cedo e só retornou ao dormitório tarde da noite, evitando sequer trocar olhares com Hinata durante o treino, do qual saiu até mais cedo - deixando os outros membros do time um tanto quanto chocados. E no sábado, tinha ficado o tempo todo em seu quarto, basicamente olhando para a parede e tentando entender o que se passava consigo.

Parecia inútil tentar negar a esta altura: devia estar mesmo gostando de Hinata. Tudo encaixava com esta explicação. Tentou encontrar na memória o momento exato em que isso tinha acontecido, como os seus sentimentos em relação ao ruivo tinham ultrapassado a barreira da amizade, mas não conseguia encontrar. Sempre esteve muito à vontade com Hinata. As discussões bobas, que geravam briguinhas leves em que se engalfinhavam por alguns minutos, sempre estiveram lá. Os flertes de brincadeira também, pareciam parte de uma rotina há muito instaurada. Quanto daquilo tinha sido apenas brincadeira e quanto tinha seu fundo de verdade? E quando exatamente tinha passado a haver verdade?

Kageyama recordava-se de que, quando elogiava Hinata, estava sendo totalmente sincero. Realmente achava que o ruivo era muito bonito e que, se não fosse hétero, certamente repararia nele. Bom, pelo jeito tinha reparado mesmo se considerando hétero, reparado até demais. Mas a questão que não saía de sua mente era como Hinata lidaria com essa situação, caso Kageyama seguisse o conselho de Suga e conversasse com ele. Não fazia a menor ideia do que pensar. Por um lado, pensava que a situação toda era absurda demais para ser sequer falada em voz alta. Por outro, morria de medo de deixar isso passar e depois se ver obrigado a lidar com Hinata namorando algum cara e acabar perdendo sua amizade de um jeito ou de outro - afinal, já estava bem claro para si que não saberia lidar bem com essa situação.

Não aguentando mais ficar no quarto e, olhando pela janela e vendo que já havia anoitecido, Kageyama decidiu ir até a sala tentar se distrair vendo um pouco de TV. Não que achasse que conseguiria de fato se concentrar no que quer que fosse, mas precisava tentar ou sentia que sua mente ia explodir de tanto pensar. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado a se analisar tão profundamente assim. Imaginou que, provavelmente, Hinata não estaria em casa, já que sempre tinha algum compromisso nos sábados à noite. Tão logo se viu pensando se ele encontraria com o loiro com quem tinha estado na semana anterior ou com algum outro amigo deste tipo, Kageyama sentiu seu interior se contorcer em raiva.

Ciúmes é mesmo uma droga,pensou, enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto. Quase deu meia volta quando viu que Hinata estava sim em casa e tinha acabado de pegar o controle da TV e do videogame e se sentar no sofá da sala. Porém, sentindo a necessidade de estar perto do amigo, Tobio marchou até a cozinha, pegou uma lata de cerveja -espero que álcool seja mesmo coragem líquida, como dizem por aí— e se sentou ao lado do ruivo. Respirou fundo antes de puxar assunto.

— Vai jogar o que?

— Me recomendaram Murdered Soul Suspect, é sobre um policial que é assassinado, vira um fantasma e precisa achar o culpado por sua morte para poder seguir em frente. Decidi ver se gosto. - Hinata respondeu sem lhe olhar por mais do que um segundo, concentrando sua atenção na tela à sua frente.

— Hm. Parece interessante.

— Você bebendo cerveja? Essa é nova…

— Sei lá, deu vontade.

— 'Tá né.

Kageyama observou Hinata jogar por alguns minutos. O jogo era mesmo interessante, mas não tinha tanta ação quanto imaginavam, além de não ser multiplayer, então logo o ruivo de se entediou.

— Aaaah, é tão legal, mas não estou na vibe certa pra isso hoje. Quer tentar, Kageyama?

— Passo. Também não estou querendo ter que pensar muito.

— Vamos ver um filme então? Ou umas partidas de vôlei?

— Você não vai sair hoje?

— Não, não 'tô com vontade.

— Hm, eu acabei não vendo o jogo da seleção brasileira… é… naquele dia. E você?

— Ah, é. Eu também não. O Asahi disse que precisava estudar e não deixou a gente ligar a TV naquele dia no quarto do Noya.

— Ficou gravado aí, você quer ver?

— Claro, vamos lá.

Havia certa tensão no ar, por falarem do dia em que haviam discutido sem terem resolvido a situação, mas ela logo foi quebrada quando deram o play na gravação do jogo e começaram a comentar os lances. Era bom voltar a fazer isso com Hinata depois desses dias de estranheza. Num dado momento, o ruivo acabou bloqueando a visão de Kageyama quando se levantou para comentar mais energicamente um lance duvidoso, e o mais alto puxou o outro pela camisa, tentando pegar o controle de sua mão para voltar até a parte que tinha perdido. Isto fez com que Hinata se desequilibrasse e caísse por cima de Tobio no sofá. Ambos ficaram paralisados por alguns momentos, olhando um nos olhos do outro e sentindo o rosto esquentar. Foi Shouyou quem quebrou o transe, se levantou e, rapidamente, deu às costas ao outro, indo até a cozinha, enquanto reclamava:

— Bakageyama! Cuidado! - abriu a geladeira. - Você quer outra cerveja?

Mas Kageyama não queria outra cerveja. O que ele queria era resolver a situação em que se encontravam de uma vez por todas. Ter Hinata acima de si daquela maneira o tinha deixado com o rosto em chamas e o coração batendo tão rápido que era como se pudesse pular para fora de seu peito. Era ridículo. Era uma situação que já tinha acontecido muitas outras vezes. Se Tobio ainda tinha alguma dúvida sobre como estava se sentindo em relação ao colega de quarto, ela tinha morrido ali. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento, falar de algo assim depois de jogar um jogo de mistério e assassinato e verem uma partida de vôlei antiga. Definitivamente, zero clima de romance. Mas Kageyama não queria mais esperar. Reuniu coragem e falou:

— Não, não quero. - e com a resposta, Hinata fechou a geladeira e retornou até a sala com apenas uma lata em mãos, parecendo recuperado da situação anterior - Na verdade, eu quero conversar com você.

Kageyama viu os olhos grandes do outro se arregalarem minimamente, mas em seguida ele soltou um suspiro resignado antes de responder:

— É, acho que a gente precisa mesmo.

Tobio não sabia como começar. Olhava para todos os lados menos nos olhos do ruivo ao seu lado. Então, foi Hinata quem iniciou:

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas por ser quem sou, Kageyama. Eu achava que isso não era um problema, mas se é… eu sinto muito. Pela situação, mas não pela maneira como vivo minha vida.

— O único que tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu, Hinata. Eu tenho sido muito idiota e sinto muito por isso. Mas… eu tenho um motivo.

— Kageyama Tobio pedindo desculpas. Eu deveria filmar isso. - Hinata disse, tentando aliviar um pouco o clima. - Eu aceito suas desculpas, mas... não tem muita coisa que justifique a maneira como você vinha agindo, sabe? Eu realmente não esperava por isso.

A voz de Hinata foi ficando mais baixa e Kageyama pôde ver em sua expressão como ele estava magoado. Uma raiva tomou conta de si. Raiva de si mesmo, por ser a causa da mágoa do ruivo. A parte boa dessa raiva foi que Kageyama sequer teve tempo para sentir insegurança ou vergonha, apenas despejou de uma vez a verdade que já tinha aceitado a essa altura.

— Eu 'tava com ciúmes, 'tá legal? Não é como se pudesse controlar!

Agora os olhos de Hinata pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas, de tanto que ele os arregalava. Em seguida, começou a rir suavemente, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

— Ciúmes? Você quer dizer que estava com inveja de mim, ou algo assim? Porque, sério, isso nem faz sentido. Olha só pra você. Não é como se você fosse ter alguma dificuldade em arranjar alguém com quem transar, se realmente quisesse.

— Não é isso, seu idiota! Não era inveja, era ciúmes! Entende? Me dava nos nervos a ideia de você com aqueles caras aqui e…

— Mas não é como se fosse da sua conta. - Hinata parecia um tanto confuso.

— Não era, claro que não, mas desde quando ciúmes é algo racional? Só de imaginar o que acontecia entre vocês eu já ficava… argh… nem sei explicar.

— Wow. Rude, Kageyama.

— Não, você não 'tá entendendo, o problema não é você…

— Pois parece muito que sou eu, sim…

— Você não me deixa explicar, idiota!

— Você que não está falando coisa com coisa, Bakageyama!

Os dois já gritavam e a coisa começava a sair do controle.Pelo jeito ele é tão lerdo pra entender as coisas quanto eu, Kageyama pensou. Mas não tinha ideia de como ia explicar tudo. Nunca tinha sido bom com as palavras, ainda mais estando nervoso. Então, sob o olhar irritado e confuso de Hinata, Kageyama tomou a cerveja da mão dele, deu um grande gole antes de colocar a lata no chão ao lado do sofá e tratou de tomar uma atitude.

— O que eu 'tô querendo dizer é…

Ao invés de completar a frase, Kageyama agarrou a parte da frente da camisa de Hinata e o puxou, colando os lábios aos do outro de maneira firme, mas um tanto desajeitada. Quando abriu os olhos, que tinha fechado por instinto, Tobio se deparou com a face surpresa de Hinata muito de perto. Tão de perto que era possível ver a vermelhidão que se espalhava por ela, deixando as sardas claras um pouco mais visíveis. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois parecendo ter racionalidade o suficiente para articular palavras. Até que Hinata se afastou um pouco e quebrou o silêncio.

— Por essa eu não esperava MESMO!

Kageyama deu um sorriso constrangido.

— Eu muito menos. Mas é. O que estou tentando dizer é que eu fui mesmo um babaca, sei disso, mas era porque estava com ciúmes...de você.

— Mas, como? Digo, você não é, não era, hétero? Por que, de repente… quando?

— Eu não sei, 'tá legal?! Não sei como, nem quando e definitivamente nunca estive tão confuso com uma coisa como estou com minha sexualidade agora, mas é isso.

— Eu achei que você estava com nojo de mim…

— Me desculpa. - Kageyama baixou a cabeça, mas Hinata tocou seu queixo muito levemente, como se estivesse testando a reação do moreno ao contato, fazendo-o lhe olhar nos olhos novamente. - Eu cheguei a achar isso também. Mas percebi que não tinha nojo de você, mas me deixava muito mal imaginar você com algum outro cara e…

— Por que você não me disse nada?

— Eu nem saberia o que dizer! Eu estava achando que estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de homofobia, sei lá, e não queria perder sua amizade… No fim das contas era tudo ciúmes. Eu me sinto um idiota. - esta última parte Kageyama falou bem baixo, um resmungo só para si. Mas, estando tão perto, é claro que Hinata ouviu.

— Você é um idiota! - Hinata começou a gargalhar alto, deixando Kageyama ao mesmo tempo irritado e maravilhado, já que há tempos não via o ruivo rir assim perto de si, e era uma visão a qual era impossível ficar indiferente. - Confundir ciúmes com homofobia! Como você pode ser tão burro, Kageyama?

— Ei, para de rir de mim! A situação já não está constrangedora o suficiente?

— Desculpe. Sério, foi mal mesmo, não deu pra segurar. Isso tudo é muito bizarro. Como foi que você percebeu o que era na verdade?

— Bom, algumas pessoas levantaram a possibilidade no fórum que eu coloquei na internet e…

— Você falou sobre isso na internet?

— Falei, não é como se desse pra eu conversar com meu melhor amigo, né? Enfim, eu não disse nossos nomes nem nada, mas postei num fórum e algumas pessoas falaram que passaram por situações parecidas. Mas eu só percebi mesmo depois de conversar com o Suga.

— Ah, então foi disso que vocês falaram.

— É, ele percebeu que tinha algo errado e veio me perguntar. E você sabe como ele é. Realmente me ajudou.

— Hm. Que bom. Mas isso já tem uns dias, por que você demorou tanto pra me falar?

— Foi anteontem Hinata! Mas também, não é como se fosse o assunto mais fácil do mundo pra mim, ok? Além do mais… - Kageyama mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro, e não pôde deixar de notar que Hinata encarou este movimento muito intensamente.

— Além do mais…?

— Não sabia como você iria reagir, né? Eu não sei se você está gostando de alguém, se está namorando aquele menino loiro… Mas olha, eu não estou cobrando que você me corresponda nem nada, é só que…

Desta vez foi Hinata quem lhe puxou pela frente do agasalho que vestia e lhe deu um beijo suave, mas não perdendo a oportunidade de lamber levemente o mesmo local aonde Tobio tinha acabado de morder em nervosismo.

— Você é MESMO um idiota, Bakageyama.

— Não precisa me insultar. Então…

— Bom, eu pensei que fosse óbvio que eu tinha uma queda por você, com o tanto de coisa que eu fiz pra te provocar.

— O que? Os flertes? Eu achava que era brincadeira…

— E era… mas só porque eu tinha certeza que você era hétero demais, desinteressado demais em mim pra notar o fundo de verdade. Sabe aquilo de "to brincando, mas se você quiser, eu quero"? Digamos que era isso. Eu vinha tentando superar isso e me conformar que não tinha chance, que deveria dar valor à nossa amizade…

— Nós somos duas mulas empacadas, é real.

— Somos. Mas pelo jeito empacamos na mesma direção, né? Então…

— Então…

Dessa vez não foi possível definir quem tomou a iniciativa primeiro. Ambos foram se aproximando lentamente até os narizes se encostarem e as respirações se misturarem. Logo beijavam-se intensamente, aproveitando o momento para conhecerem o gosto um do outro e testarem as reações aos movimentos que faziam. Hinata percebeu que Tobio gostava quando ele lhe mordia suavemente. Kageyama notou que a boca de Hinata era tão macia que não era muito diferente de beijar uma garota, a não ser pelo fato de que era melhor. Muito melhor. Talvez pelos sentimentos que sabia estarem brotando, e que eram totalmente novos para si de muitas maneiras; talvez pelo fato de as mãos de Hinata lhe segurando os cabelos e o ombro serem muito mais firmes; talvez pelo cheiro tão familiar que se desprendia dos cabelos ruivos que tinha entre os dedos. Ou talvez simplesmente por finalmente estar em paz com toda a situação.

A história era tão bizarra que poderia muito bem estar nas páginas de um livro de romance ou ser o roteiro de alguma série de TV. E enquanto observava o sorriso sincero de Hinata após a quebra do beijo, Kageyama não pôde deixar de pensar que sua vida parecia um elaborado plot twist.Porque, afinal, parece que eu não me importo nem um pouco com o fato de Hinata beijar homens… desde que esse homem seja eu.


	2. Invencíveis

Shouyou observava Kageyama secar os cabelos, distraído, e não podia deixar de sorrir. Se contasse a história de como tinham iniciado a relação que tinham agora para alguém, provavelmente a pessoa perguntaria quando foi que Hinata começou a se interessar por romances adolescentes. Porque era isso que parecia.

Já faziam quase três semanas desde que ele e Kageyama tinham tido a conversa que acabou com os dois aos beijos no sofá durante horas. A verdade é que Hinata tinha se interessado por Kageyama há muito tempo. Não pôde evitar. Ele era bem seu tipo. Não apenas por ser ridiculamente lindo, com seus cabelos negro-azulados que combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos de um azul tempestuoso, seu corpo bem definido pela vida de atleta e sua voz grossa e irremediavelmente sedutora. Mas também por sua personalidade. Porque sim, Hinata sempre tivera um fraco por caras muito sérios, quase antipáticos; mas que na verdade eram bastante sinceros sobre seus sentimentos quando confiavam em alguém. Não demorou nem 2 meses de convivência para que Hinata visse que Kageyama era exatamente assim.

Começou a reparar muito mais no moreno mas, para sua sorte, o outro era muito desligado para perceber seus olhares. E, antes que pudesse se refrear, já estava testando as águas, jogando indiretas e flertando em forma de brincadeira a fim de ver como o outro reagiria. Afinal, que mal tinha isso? Até então, Kageyama nunca havia aparecido com ninguém e nem falado sobre sua sexualidade. Como Hinata sempre costumava pensar para tudo na vida:o não eu já tenho, não há porquê não buscar o sim.

Para sua surpresa Kageyama não se mostrava incomodado com suas "brincadeiras" e, depois de certo tempo, começou mesmo a entrar na onda, correspondendo aos flertes. Mas, obviamente, não levava nada daquilo a sério. O que ficou ainda mais claro quando Hinata o viu com a colega de classe. Apenas depois disso Kageyama contou, quando Hinata perguntou se ele e a menina estavam namorando, que não costumava se dar muito bem em relacionamentos sérios porque as meninas com quem se relacionava geralmente se sentiam deixadas em segundo plano, dada a dedicação de Kageyama ao vôlei. E, claro, não era sem razão. De fato todo vez que precisava escolher entre a companhia da menina com quem estivesse e o vôlei, o levantador escolhia o esporte. Assim, sem perguntar diretamente, mas ouvindo Kageyama falar sobre suas - poucas - experiências, Hinata entendeu e aceitou que o outro era realmente hétero e seguiu em frente.

As brincadeiras com duplo sentido continuaram, até porque eram confortáveis e já faziam parte da rotina dos dois, mas Hinata não ficou se apegando a isso. Claro que não achava a situação mais divertida do mundo quando a menina com quem Kageyama saía aparecia no dormitório, mas também não ia ficar pagando paixão pra um cara hétero, não é mesmo? Já estava bastante feliz por ter conquistado a amizade de Kageyama e pelo fato de ele não ficar na defensiva por conta de sua sexualidade.

Hinata também não estava interessado em um relacionamento e, vez ou outra ficava com alguém em alguma festa, mas poucas vezes chegava ao ponto de levar alguém até o dormitório. Até conhecer Kenma. O estudante de Computação era sério e parecia desinteressado do mundo fora das telas, mas na verdade era uma companhia divertida quando encontravam algo em comum. Construíram uma amizade legal que se desenvolveu muito naturalmente para uma pegação sem compromisso. E aí é que os problemas com Kageyama começaram, a partir do momento em que o moreno os pegou dando uns amassos no sofá.

Hinata vinha notando que desde que tinha terminado sua amizade colorida, Kageyama parecia mais emburrado toda vez que Hinata levantava qualquer assunto sobre estar com alguém. Mas achou que era só uma chateação que não tinha nada a ver consigo. Até perceber que tinha a ver sim. Depois do episódio do "flagra" constrangedor para todos os envolvidos, tudo piorou e tornou-se impossível não perceber como Kageyama estava incomodado. E Hinata sentiu a decepção bater. Junto com uma grande irritação. Kageyama não tinha o direito de agir assim, não mesmo! Parecia até alguém traído, mas oras, Hinata não tinha nada a ver com o término de sua relação ou seja lá com o que estivesse passando.

Shouyou teve medo de a coisa ser ainda mais séria do que estava imaginando quando Kageyama lançou um olhar de repulsa tão forte ao ver Kenma saindo do dormitório numa outra ocasião, que foi impossível ignorar. Os dois nem tinham feito nada, já não estavam mais envolvidos dessa maneira há algumas semanas e Kenma tinha até conhecido um outro cara, um tal de Kuroo. Mas na irritação, Hinata não se preocupou em dizer isso ao outro.

Hinata começou a achar mesmo que Tobio não aceitava sua sexualidade tão bem como parecia. E ao perceber isso, o sentimento que tomou conta de si foi de tristeza. Definitivamente era doloroso pensar em perder a amizade de Kageyama por simplesmente ser quem era.

Quando finalmente colocaram os pingos nos is e Kageyama confessou que, na verdade, estava com ciúmes de Hinata, a situação parecia tão absurda que demorou a acreditar. Mas o alívio que lhe percorreu foi instantâneo. Quando Tobio o beijou, Hinata sentiu como se fosse derreter. Obviamente já tinha imaginado a situação, mas há tempos não pensava que fosse possível que se tornasse realidade.

E, depois de se resolverem, tudo caminhou com a mesma naturalidade com a qual sua amizade tinha nascido mais de um ano atrás. Na verdade, não era como se muita coisa tivesse mudado. Basicamente faziam as mesmas coisas de sempre, com o bônus de se tocarem e beijarem sempre que estivessem sozinhos e com vontade.

A situação parecia tão natural, que não tinham sequer reparado que não tinham tido um encontro propriamente dito, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, até a noite anterior. E era para finalmente consertar isso que ambos estavam se preparando agora, para ir a seu primeiro encontro oficial juntos.

— Então Kags, você não disse o que quer fazer… - Hinata falava enquanto colocava uma camiseta com uma estampa divertida e escolhia um boné cinza para não ter que lidar com seu cabelo rebelde.

— Ah, sei lá. Vamos pro shopping e lá a gente decide o que faz.

— Ok.

Quando chegaram ao shopping, já tinham brigado três vezes. A primeira para decidir se iriam de metrô ou pegariam um táxi. Hinata dizia que era muito bosta sair para um encontro de metrô. Kageyama dizia que era besteira gastar dinheiro com táxi quando podiam economizar e gastar mais no encontro em si. Acabaram decidindo ir de transporte público e, caso ficasse muito tarde, voltar de táxi. Ok, um belo meio termo. A segunda briga foi para escolher em qual shopping iriam. Kageyama queria ir no mais próximo mesmo - "Pra que passar mais tempo na condução ao invés de chegar logo e aproveitar, idiota?". Hinata preferia ir no maior, um pouco mais distante - "Mas nós vamos ter muito mais opções se formos no outro, imbecil!". No fim, o ruivo ganhou a discussão, já que o metrô da linha que levava ao shopping maior chegou primeiro do que o outro. A terceira foi a briga mais idiota de todas. Estavam ambos de pé no vagão quando um lugar bem à sua frente ficou vago. Ainda faltavam cinco estações para chegarem a seu destino e os dois ofereceram o lugar ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Começaram a discutir aos sussurros já que nenhum dos dois cedia e ia se sentar. "Senta logo na droga do lugar, Kageyama, eu não quero!". "Mas era você que preferia vir de táxi pra ficar mais confortável, Hinata. Senta você!". Discutiram tanto que chegaram ao local em que teriam que desembarcar e nenhum dos dois se sentou.

Claro que eram aquelas brigas rotineiras e nenhum dos dois estava realmente bravo. Mas se já tinham brigado por coisas tão pequenas, não podiam imaginar como seria na hora de escolherem o que fariam no shopping. Mas, surpreendentemente, ambos pareciam estar na mesma sintonia quanto a isso. Foram andando lado a lado na direção do cinema, parando antes para comprarem milkshakes. A atendente ficou quase um minuto inteiro olhando para Tobio tentando entender se ele falava mesmo sério quando perguntou se ela poderia bater apenas o leite com sorvete, sem acrescentar os outros ingredientes. Hinata teve que se segurar para não rir alto da expressão indignada que o moreno fez quando a moça negou e ele foi obrigado a escolher um sabor para a bebida.

Escolheram um filme de comédia não muito popular, cuja fila para comprar os ingressos era a menor, e nenhum dos dois criou caso ou quis ir contra a ideia do outro. Isto porque ambos tinham a mesma intenção em mente. Nenhum deles estava mesmo muito interessado em assistir um filme. Queriam era aproveitar a companhia e proximidade um do outro na sala de cinema. Não que não tivessem oportunidade suficiente em casa, mas tinham concordado em ir devagar e isso não daria muito certo se mantivessem as mãos um no outro o tempo todo quando estavam completamente a sós.

Algumas noites atrás quase tinham ficado sem jantar quando Tobio deixou a panela no fogo e foi espiar o que Hinata estava vendo no notebook. Com a proximidade veio a vontade, com a vontade começaram os beijos e mal tinham percebido que o ruivo já estava no colo do levantador no sofá da sala, até sentirem o cheiro de queimado e correrem para salvar a comida. Tinham rido bastante da situação na hora, mas decidiram que precisavam tentar se controlar minimamente quando estivessem em casa - principalmente porque Tobio ainda não se sentia preparado para avançar muito no aspecto mais íntimo da relação, e Hinata compreendia sua insegurança.

De fato mal viram do que o filme se tratava. Passaram toda a sessão conversando aos sussurros - por sorte a sala estava vazia o suficiente para se sentarem longe de outras pessoas e não incomodarem ninguém - e trocando carinhos e beijos suaves, aproveitando as sensações: as peles arrepiadas tanto pelo ar-condicionado potente do lugar, quanto pelos rastros molhados que um deixava no pescoço do outro; o calor que se instaurava quando sentiam a respiração do outro em seu ouvido; o frio na barriga pelo receio de levarem uma bronca de algum funcionário do cinema, que tornava tudo mais divertido.

Saíram da sala de cinema e se encaminharam para a praça de alimentação, mas no caminho, Hinata viu algo numa vitrine e arrastou Tobio para dentro de uma loja de roupas.

— Olha Kags! Você tem que experimentar! - o ruivo segurava um suéter azul, cuja estampa era a de um gato formado pelo líquido despejado por uma garrafa de leite.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— É claro que estou! É um gato de leite, Kageyama! Mais a sua cara não tem!

— O leite eu entendo… mas por que o gato seria a minha cara? - Kageyama falou um pouco mais baixo, dando um sorriso pequeno ao perceber que Hinata tinha ruborizado com o comentário, ato pelo qual o ruivo se recriminou internamente, ainda que não tivesse como evitar.

— Seu babaca. Experimenta logo. - e foi empurrando Kageyama até o provador da loja.

Kageyama saiu vestindo o suéter com uma expressão resignada no rosto. Era possível ver a gola da camisa que ele usava, já que sequer tinha se dado ao trabalho de retirá-la em sua má vontade inicial. Porém, Hinata pôde ver que o outro tinha gostado da roupa e sequer tinha como argumentar o contrário. Chamou a vendedora e decretou.

— Nós vamos levar!

Kageyama o puxou pelo braço e sussurrou :

— Hinata, eu não estava planejando comprar roupa. Sou bolsista, lembra? Não posso ficar desperdiçando dinheiro com bobagem.

— E eu tenho um emprego de meio período, lembra? É um presente, Bakageyama.

O ruivo sentiu um novo tipo de sentimento aquecer seu coração ao vislumbrar a face corada de Tobio ao desviar os olhos dos seus e acenar que aceitaria o presente.

Pagaram pela roupa, a qual Tobio já saiu da loja utilizando, e finalmente foram até a praça de alimentação. O local onde servia a comida favorita de ambos estava absurdamente cheio, então decidiram que era melhor comerem um rámen mesmo, em um lugar não tão lotado. Depois de jantarem foram até o pátio externo do shopping, onde tinha um jardim iluminado e alguns bancos onde poderiam se sentar. Era um local onde muitos casais iam para namorar, e naquela noite não era diferente. Hinata sentia vontade de poder pegar na mão de Kageyama e abraçá-lo tão abertamente quanto outros casais faziam ali, mas não o fazia, pois sabia que isso poderia atrair olhares indesejáveis para os dois. Mas, decidido como era, poderia lidar com isso, caso Kageyama também estivesse disposto. Porém, não fazia ideia de como o mais alto se sentiria perante uma atitude dessas, visto que eles não costumavam demonstrar este tipo de afeto tão publicamente e Kageyama já estava quebrando muitas barreiras pessoais ao admitir querer estar naquela relação. Além disso, sequer tinham chegado a nomear o que tinham. Porém, Shouyou se surpreendeu quando o outro tomou a iniciativa de levá-lo para se sentar em um canto mais afastado do jardim e passou o braço por seus ombros, trazendo-o para perto enquanto conversavam.

Tinham combinado que, pelo menos naquele encontro, não falariam de vôlei. Não era nada fácil para nenhum dos dois cumprir a promessa, mas estavam se esforçando. Falaram de suas infâncias, - com suas famílias e amigos, não com seus times - das suas épocas do ano favoritas, de coisas bobas e aleatórias. Não era como se precisassem trocar informações como seus filmes ou bandas favoritos, ou quais eram seus hobbys ou planos para o futuro. Já tinham aprendido tudo isso um sobre o outro nesse mais de um ano de convivência.

Depois de algum tempo foram até a pista de patinação do shopping. A maioria das pessoas ali eram crianças, mas alguns adultos tentavam a sorte e os dois se divertiam observando. Kageyama deu a desculpa de que ainda estava muito cheio do jantar para tentar patinar e Hinata, mesmo implicando com ele o chamando de medroso, não insistiu muito. Mal notaram como a pista esvaziava e como o tempo tinha passado rápido e se surpreenderam um pouco quando ouviram o aviso de que o shopping fecharia dentro de alguns minutos. Tinha ficado realmente tarde, então foram até a área onde poderiam pegar um táxi para voltarem para casa.

E se arrependeram disso ao chegarem cedo demais ao destino. Nenhum dos dois queria realmente que o encontro terminasse. Não estavam preparados para irem cada um para seu quarto e encerrar a noite. Mas também não queriam sentar e assistir qualquer coisa na TV, como faziam quase todos os dias, e acabar com o clima especial que o dia tinha tido. Assim, Hinata tomou a iniciativa e puxou Kageyama até seu quarto. Só percebeu que o outro estava tenso pela atitude quando já tinha tirado o boné e jaqueta clara que usava e Kageyama continuava parado na porta.

— Relaxa, Kags. Não estou com nada em mente. Só quero ficar mais um pouco com você.

Hinata viu a tensão deixar os ombros de Kageyama instantâneamente e sorriu de leve. Os dois tiraram os sapatos, sentaram-se na cama e ficaram rindo, relembrando alguns tombos que assistiram na pista de patinação.

— Mas aquele menino loiro e o moreno baixinho que estava com ele patinavam muito bem - Kageyama falou e riu da cara de indignação de Hinata ao adjetivo que ele tinha dado ao tal moreno, que o ruivo sabia ser alguns centímetros mais alto do que si, pois tinha passado ao lado dele na saída da pista.

— Verdade, eles pareciam até profissionais.

— Vai ver eles eram.

— O que profissionais estariam fazendo numa pista de shopping, Kageyama?

— Sei lá…

Kageyama bocejou e se deixou deitar na cama de Hinata. Ainda conversaram mais um pouco, Hinata falando bem mais, como sempre, mas não demorou para que o ruivo notasse que a respiração do outro estava regular demais e ele já não lhe respondia fazia algum tempo. Fosse em outro momento teria ficado possesso com o fato de Kageyama ter dormido enquanto ainda falava com ele. Mas, depois dos momentos que tinham passado juntos e vendo como o rosto do moreno ficava muito mais sereno e sem a habitual expressão carrancuda quando ele se entregava ao sono, só conseguiu sentir uma imensa felicidade. Assim, pegou um cobertor no armário e deitou-se ao lado de Kageyama, sorrindo satisfeito quando este se ajeitou no colchão e passou o braço por cima de si. Hinata então se aconchegou de costas para o moreno e se permitiu descansar. E foi assim a primeira noite em que os dois dormiram juntos.

Kageyama acordou um tanto quanto confuso. Lembrava-se de estar conversando com Hinata no quarto deste, mas não se lembrava de terem se despedido ou de ter ido para seu quarto dormir. Era uma sensação muito parecida com aquela que sentia quando era criança e acordava na cama depois de ter pego no sono no sofá, tendo seu pai o carregado até o quarto. Exceto que era impossível que Hinata o tivesse carregado até seu quarto… e também não costumava sentir esse peso acima de si quando era criança. Ainda num estado de semi-consciência, Tobio levou a mão até o local aonde sentia o peso em seu peito e deparou-se com cabelos desgrenhados e macios. Então se lembrou. Não tinha mesmo ido para seu quarto. Tinha caído no sono na cama de Hinata.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que o ruivo dormia tranquilamente apoiado em si. Ambos ainda usavam as roupas com as quais tinham saído no dia anterior, mas havia um cobertor sobre suas pernas. As cortinas estavam abertas, mostrando que acabava de amanhecer, o que era mais um indício de que a situação não tinha sido planejada. Porém, era extremamente confortável. Kageyama passou alguns minutos observando a face de Hinata, que as vezes se remexia, e riu de como nem dormindo o ruivo conseguia ficar de fato parado. Mal tinha pensado isso e Hinata se remexeu mais, passando uma das pernas sobre a coxa esquerda Tobio e a encaixando entre as pernas do maior, colando os corpos. Hinata continuava em sono profundo e, portanto, não tinha ideia de como esse simples contato, mesmo com todas as camadas de roupa entre eles, deixava Tobio quente.

Ainda era muito estranho para o moreno ter este tipo de reação ligada à presença de outro homem, mas tentava não pensar muito nisso. Não fazia sentido, afinal. Se já tinha aceitado que era capaz de ter sentimentos por Hinata tinha que aceitar também que, fatalmente, sentiria tesão com ele. O ruivo estava sendo bastante paciente com as inseguranças de Tobio e, mesmo depois de mais de três semanas nessa espécie de relacionamento, não o tinha pressionado quanto à isso. O mais longe que tinham chegado havia sido quando, em um dia em que beijavam-se com Hinata sentado no colo de Kageyama, o que trazia um contato inevitável entre as excitações crescentes, o ruivo tinha, digamos, dado uma mão ao outro para se aliviar. Kageyama até se ofereceu para retribuir o favor, mas Hinata percebeu que ele estava nervoso e disse que não tinha problema, poderia se resolver sozinho. E o fez sob o olhar atento de Tobio sobre si. Desde então o desejo vinha em uma curva ascendente, mas Tobio ainda tinha receio por não ter tido nenhuma experiência com outro homem antes. É claro que sabia muito bem como as coisas funcionavam na teoria, mas partir para a prática eram outros quinhentos.

Kageyama se remexeu inquieto. Ter Hinata grudado a si como um coala e pensar nessas coisas ao mesmo tempo não era a ideia mais sensata se ele ainda precisava de um tempo para estar totalmente pronto. Seu movimento fez com que o outro acordasse, abrindo os olhos lentamente e resmungando, sonolento:

— Que horas são?

— Bom dia pra você também.

— Boa madrugada, né?

— É, 'tá bem cedo ainda. Vamos voltar a dormir.

— Que lindas palavras de se ouvir.

Hinata deu um sorriso preguiçoso e esfregou o nariz manhosamente no peito de Tobio, que ainda usava o suéter que o ruivo tinha lhe dado de presente na noite anterior.E ele diz que gatos combinam comigo, rhum, o moreno pensou antes de abraçar o outro e se entregar ao sono mais uma vez.

Depois da primeira noite em que tinham dormido juntos, parecia sempre muito solitário cada um ir dormir em seu quarto. Assim, depois de três dias tentando manter a rotina antiga e falhando miseravelmente quando, no meio da noite, Hinata acabava indo até o quarto de Kageyama, que só de ouvir o barulho da porta já acordava, indicando que também não estava dormindo bem sozinho, decidiram que não tinha porque continuarem assim e passaram a dormir sempre juntos em um dos quartos. Não importava realmente em qual deles, já que eram iguais, mas com o passar dos dias perceberam que iam mais para o quarto de Kageyama, que era levemente mais organizado - pelo menos não tendo coisas espalhadas pela cama, o que não se aplicava ao resto do local.

A intimidade também estava avançando aos poucos. Kageyama já não se mostrava tão receoso ao tocar Hinata e eles tinham feito progressos. Na verdade, desde que passaram a dormir juntos, quase todas as noites acabavam masturbando-se juntos antes de se entregarem ao sono. Mesmo assim ainda mantinham sempre pelo menos as boxers no corpo e nunca tinham avançado além disso. Hinata começava a sentir falta de ter mais, principalmente porque os toques de Kageyama eram capazes de lhe levar à loucura facilmente, mas não queria pressionar o outro.

Kageyama por sua vez estava cada vez mais irritado com a própria insegurança. Sabia que queria dar o próximo passo com Hinata, sabia bem demais, seu membro costumava lhe lembrar disso sempre que tinha oportunidade, mas ainda não tinha tido a coragem de tomar a iniciativa. E sabia que Hinata não faria isso, pois estava respeitando o seu tempo. Pensou em mais uma vez postar suas dúvidas na internet, mas se sentiu um tanto quanto ridículo com a possibilidade de fazer isso -pelo amor de deus, Tobio, você não tem mais 15 anos.A verdade é que estava decidido a superar mais essa barreira, mas ainda não sabia como fazer isso.

Se perguntava se deveria falar para Hinata que já estava pronto ou se seria muito estranho ter uma conversa assim - não que eles já não estivessem acostumados à estranhezas, mas né. Mas, se não fosse conversar, teria que agir. E como faria isso? Claro, Kageyama tinha plena noção de que não era preciso muito para que os dois entrassem no clima, mas e depois? Não sabia que posição Hinata costumava assumir ao transar, e sabia menos ainda se teria coragem de prosseguir caso ele lhe dissesse que preferia ser o ativo na relação. Também lhe parecia que, passar da pegação que já tinham sempre para as vias de fato assim, sem nada de especial, não era o mais certo. Desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram Kageyama pôde perceber que Hinata tinha um lado romântico e, depois de tudo que passaram, se perguntava se não deveria planejar algo especial para o momento.

Estava tão absorto pensando nisso tudo enquanto esperava Hinata terminar a reunião com o treinador Ukai para irem para casa, que sequer notou que o ruivo já estava a seu lado, lhe chamando.

— Oe, Terra para Kageyama! 'Tá tudo bem?

— Hã? 'Tá, 'tá sim. Vamos?

— Vamos. Mas hein, Kageyama. Amanhã é aniversário do Daichi, você sabia?

— Não, não sabia.

— Então, é. E o Suga chamou a gente pra comemorar com eles no karaokê. Nós vamos, né?

— Desde que você não invente de me fazer cantar, claro.

— Aaaah, Kageyama, não seja chato!

— Nem começa Hinata, nem começa.

— Se você não quiser cantar vou trancar o quarto e você vai dormir sozinho! - com isso Hinata saiu correndo, querendo chegar antes ao dormitório.

— Ei! Seu idiota! Isso é golpe baixo! - Kageyama correu atrás, não podendo se importar menos com o que fossem pensar dos dois marmanjos comportando-se como crianças no meio do campus.

Depois de muito insistir Hinata conseguiu convencer Tobio a com certeza ir ao karaokê e cantar ao menos uma música junto com ele. Tobio aceitou muito a contragosto, mas realmente não queria dormir sozinho e Hinata parecia determinado a cumprir a promessa que havia feito. Passaram o dia seguinte cada um resolvendo suas próprias coisas, com trabalhos para fazer e outros compromissos e, quando Hinata chegou em casa após seu trabalho na livraria do campus, Kageyama já estava pronto para que fossem comemorar o aniversário de Daichi.

— Olha quem está animado pra cantar hoje. Já está até pronto! - o ruivo brincou, dando um selinho no moreno para cumprimentá-lo.

— Estou animado pra beber, isso sim.

— Nossa, quando foi que você virou um pinguço, Kageyama?

— Hoje à tarde depois de ter que aturar os dois idiotas com quem fui obrigado a fazer o trabalho em grupo.

— Meus pêsames. Mas terminaram?

— Sim, ainda bem. Se tivesse que passar mais um dia com eles, além de pinguço viraria um assassino.

— Ah, não pode, você não pode ser preso.

— Por que não? - Kageyama dava um sorriso convencido.

— Porque você é um saco, mas é um levantador muito bom e quero que a gente ganhe o campeonato.

Hinata correu para o banheiro rindo a plenos pulmões da cara indignada que Kageyama fez antes de começar a xingá-lo. Tomou um banho caprichado, mas rápido, e se arrumou passando toda hora por Kageyama para lhe deixar um beijo no bico que ainda sustentava - com cada vez menos convicção. Foram andando mesmo até o bar, que era próximo ao campus, e quando chegaram o pessoal do time já estava no local.

— Olha, finalmente o casal chegou! - foi Tanaka quem falou e Hinata viu Kageyama ficar um pouco tenso.

Nunca tinham contado para ninguém além de Suga - e, por consequência, Daichi - que tinham de fato se envolvido. Nem mesmo Nishinoya, de quem Hinata era bastante amigo, sabia ainda. Hinata se perguntava se a ideia de que todos soubessem incomodava Kageyama, mas não pensou muito nisso quando Suga passou por Tanaka, lhe dando um tapa na nuca, e se aproximou dos recém-chegados, puxando-os até a mesa que tinha reservado.

— Venham, Daichi está aqui, só faltava vocês para podermos brindar.

A noite acabou sendo bem divertida e, apesar de ter dito que não queria cantar, mas sim beber, Kageyama acabou fazendo bastante das duas coisas. Além de um dueto com Hinata e outro com Suga, o moreno ainda cantou uma música sozinho e foi bastante aplaudido por todos os frequentadores do local.

— Nossa, Kageyama, não sabia que você cantava tão bem! Por que estava escondendo o jogo? - Hinata disse após a última performance do moreno.

— Tem muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe sobre mim, Hinata. - Tobio, respondeu, sério, e se afastou.

Desde que haviam chegado Tobio estava assim, um tanto quanto distante e arisco. Hinata tentou não pensar muito nisso, mas estava de fato o incomodando. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que era por causa da brincadeira que Tanaka fizera mais cedo e isso o chateava. Após a atitude de Kageyama no shopping, Hinata achou que, se chegassem a esse momento, o moreno não teria grandes problemas em assumir a relação que estavam construindo. Agora já não tinha tanta certeza.

E ele estava certo em seu pensamento, de certa forma.

Kageyama de fato tinha ficado bastante incomodado com a brincadeira de Tanaka. Mas, ao contrário do que Hinata estava imaginando, a questão de a relação ser ou não pública sequer passava pela mente do moreno. Sua dúvida era justamente sobre a relação em si. Se Kageyama não tinha tido muitos relacionamentos sérios antes, não era por aversão à ideia, e sim porque sabia que, eventualmente, as coisas ficariam complicadas devido às suas escolhas de vida. Mas aquilo que sempre foi e sempre seria sua prioridade e costumava ser motivo de afastamento com as pessoas com quem se relacionava, o vôlei, era justamente uma das coisas que mais o aproximava de Hinata. O ruivo era tão obcecado quanto Kageyama pelo esporte e este sabia que seus planos de ser jogador profissional e todas as coisas de que precisaria abrir mão para isso jamais fariam Hinata se afastar de si. Ao contrário, ele lhe incentivava e ajudava a melhorar. Não era como se Kageyama estivesse pensando em 10 anos a frente, se se casariam, aonde iriam morar e se teriam filhos, mas gostava de saber que a coisa mais importante para si também era querida pela pessoa de quem gostava.

Porque ainda tinha esse não tão pequeno detalhe. Kageyama gostava de Hinata, desde o início de tudo. Toda a situação tinha ocorrido de maneira inversa do habitual. Se geralmente Kageyama se interessava por alguma menina apenas por atração física ou sexual e depois, a depender, desenvolvia algum carinho por ela, com Hinata tudo havia sido ao contrário. Quando chegaram a se envolver, Kageyama já tinha sentimentos pelo ruivo. Se não fosse assim, sequer estariam aonde estavam no momento, já que o moreno jamais tinha cogitado a possibilidade de se envolver com outro homem. Mas não sabia como Hinata se sentia realmente em relação a si. Era óbvio que ele havia se interessado por Kageyama, ok. Mas até onde iria esse interesse?

Para a agravar a situação, tinha o fato de morarem juntos. Compartilhavam uma rotina que estava cada vez mais próxima de uma rotina de casal, mas nunca tinham definido um status para a relação. Kageyama não tinha parado para pensar muito nisso até ouvir Tanaka se referir a eles como um casal ao chegarem no karaokê. Depois disso, tudo o que sua mente conseguia pensar era a questão:o que nós somos afinal?

Todos se despediram, já madrugada adentro, após uma noite bastante divertida. Asahi e Noya acabaram tendo que carregar um Tanaka extremamente bêbado até um táxi, pois mesmo sendo perto, não conseguiriam levar o careca até o campus a pé. Em certo momento da noite Hinata tinha temido ter que fazer o mesmo com Kageyama. Porém o moreno tinha parado de beber após cantar a última música, tinha comido um pouco e bebido bastante água, de modo que estava bem mais sóbrio no fim da noite. Mas ainda estava um tanto quanto distante.

Quando chegaram ao dormitório, Kageyama foi direto para seu quarto e Hinata o seguiu. Não tinha certeza se o moreno queria que dormissem juntos, mas decidiu que perguntaria o que havia de errado e assim o fez. Kageyama apenas suspirou enquanto se despia, então Hinata continuou:

— Fala comigo, Kags. O que houve? Foi pelo que o Tanaka disse? Olha, eu não falei pra ninguém, se é isso que está te preocupando…

Deixando a calça embolada no chão, Kageyama disse:

— Hinata, o que nós somos?

— Hm?

O moreno tinha feito a pergunta em voz muito baixa, ainda de costas para o outro, e Hinata não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

— Nós já fomos só colegas de quarto, já fomos amigos, melhores amigos… mas agora não acho que nada disso se encaixe para nos definir. Mas nós também nunca concordamos em ser o que o Tanaka disse, um casal. Então eu estou te perguntando: o que nós somos?

Hinata conseguia sentir a insegurança de Kageyama pelo tom de sua voz e pela maneira como ele deliberadamente não lhe olhava, fingindo mexer em qualquer coisa na cômoda, e perguntou, cauteloso:

— É isso que está te incomodando?

— Não tinha me incomodado até hoje, mas agora… sei lá.

Kageyama parecia frustrado, como se quisesse se explicar e não encontrasse as palavras. Hinata se aproximou e abraçou o corpo do maior com força.

— Bakageyama…

— Não me insulte, Hinata. Você não pode me culpar por perguntar. Eu acho que já está claro como me sinto em relação a você, considerando toda a situação… Mas você…

— Desculpe, eu deveria ter sido mais claro. Deveria ter dito com todas as letras que, mesmo você sendo um idiota, eu me apaixonei por você.

Finalmente Kageyama se virou, seus olhos encontraram os de Shouyou e um sorriso pequeno se formou nos lábios finos ao mesmo tempo em que um rubor tomava conta de sua face.

— Não diga as coisa assim como se não fosse nada.

— Ah, se decide Kageyama! 23:59 você 'tá me perguntando como me sinto, meia noite me vem com essa de "não fala assim".

— Seu idiota, cala a boca.

— Com prazer.

Hinata então puxou o pescoço de Kageyama, fazendo-o se inclinar até sua altura e iniciando um beijo lento e recheado de sentimentos. Quando as bocas enfim se desconectaram, Kageyama voltou a falar.

— Já que você admitiu estar apaixonado por mim e eu até que gosto de você…

— Quem é o idiota agora, hm?

— Ainda é você. Enfim, já que concordamos...

— Concordamos no que?

— Em como nos sentimos ué.

— Ah é? Não ouvi você dizer.

— Ah não, Hinata…

— Eu não sei, agora eu é que não tenho certeza…

— Hinata…

—… porque vai que você só está brincando com meus sentimentos…

— Shouyou!

— … isso seria muito cruel, sabe Kageyama…

— Cala a porra da boca e me deixa te pedir em namoro, seu imbecil!

Se qualquer um perguntasse Kageyama diria sem nem pestanejar que a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto na vida tinha sido o sorriso que Hinata deu neste exato momento. Mas o ruivo não ia perder a oportunidade de conseguir o que queria, se tinha dito com todas as letras, Kageyama teria que dizer também.

— Eu quero muito aceitar, muito mesmo. Mas só posso fazer isso se você me disser por que está me pedindo, sabe… Só pra ter certeza e tal, afinal você às vezes se confunde, né...

— Ah, mas que droga, Shouyou! Porque eu estou apaixonado por você, 'tá legal?! Eu quero ser seu namorado, quero que todo mundo saiba disso, porque adoro estar com você mesmo você sendo esse idiota irritante! Satisfeito?

— Como não estaria, com um namorado assim tão romântico?

Os dois não puderam deixar de rir antes de iniciarem mais um beijo apaixonado, a felicidade transbordando por cada poro de seus seres. Não demorou até que estivessem na cama de Kageyama, Hinata por cima do maior, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dele. Kageyama corria suas mãos por dentro da blusa de Hinata, apertando-lhe a cintura com força, o trazendo mais para perto. Shouyou tratou de se livrar logo da peça de roupa, ficando com o tronco nu e apreciando ainda mais o contato das mãos grandes do levantador em sua pele. Já rebolava suavemente sobre o colo do outro e podia sentir a excitação de ambos começar a surgir.

— Hinata… eu quero…

— Hm? Quer o que, Kags?

— Quero… você sabe… Você.

Shouyou parou completamente os movimentos sobre o outro, segurou a face de Kageyama entre suas mãos e lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos:

— Tem certeza? Não é porque agora estamos namorando que eu vou te pressionar, nem nada. Quero que você esteja totalmente à vontade.

— Eu estou à vontade. Na verdade eu já quero faz um tempo, só não sabia como te dizer. Mas se você não quiser…

— 'Tá brincando, né?! Se eu quiser mais vou explodir! Então você tem certeza?

— Tenho.

E para comprovar que falava sério, Kageyama tirou Hinata de seu colo delicadamente e retirou a única peça de roupa que ainda lhe cobria, sua boxer azul escuro, ficando totalmente nu numa situação assim perante o outro pela primeira vez. Hinata observava o corpo do namorado - ainda era engraçado pensar em Kageyama assim, mas era um fato agora - e pensava como tinha sorte.

— Eu… antes de a gente começar eu preciso pegar as coisas no meu quarto, é rapidinho.

Hinata já ia se levantando da cama, mas Tobio o segurou pelo pulso.

— Não precisa. Eu peguei as coisas lá outro dia.

— Pegou?

— Bom, eu disse que já estava pensando nisso né? E a gente estava ficando sempre aqui, então… achei melhor deixar tudo aqui de uma vez.

Kageyama parecia um pouco envergonhado e Hinata tratou de lhe fazer relaxar com beijos em seu pescoço e mordidas suaves no lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto começava a desabotoar a própria calça.

— Ótima ideia, Tobio. Mas eu ainda vou precisar ir ali pra… você sabe. Não vou demorar.

Kageyama soltou um gemido ao ter seu nome sussurrado por Hinata daquela maneira e depois sentir o menor se afastando de si completamente, indo até o banheiro. Então Tobio entendeu o que ele deveria ter ido fazer lá. Isso meio que respondia sua pergunta sobre as posições que assumiriam.

Hinata foi até o banheiro se preparar se amaldiçoando por não ter feito isso justo hoje. Na maioria das noites fazia tudo que era necessário para que, caso fosse o dia em que Kageyama se sentiria seguro, não precisassem parar nada. Mas hoje, na pressa para saírem, Hinata não fez tudo como deveria. Mas, era melhor parar as coisas antes de começarem do que correr o risco de terem algum acidente e arruinar a experiência, principalmente para Tobio.

Kageyama usou este tempo para buscar o lubrificante e as camisinhas na gaveta da cômoda, deixando tudo sobre a cama e se perguntava se teria mais alguma coisa que deveria fazer. Não podia negar que a espera estava lhe deixando, não menos decidido, mas certamente mais ansioso e menos excitado.

Mas isso começou a mudar instantaneamente quando Hinata retornou ao quarto, já nu e com o olhar cheio de expectativa.

— Tudo bem, Kags?

— Uhum.

Hinata se juntou a Tobio na cama, deitando-se por cima dele, colando os corpos e lhe dando um beijo lento, após o qual Kageyama conseguiu reunir fôlego suficiente para perguntar:

— Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa, você sabe…?

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, porém, Hinata agarrou as duas ereções que se formavam juntas e começou a bombear num ritmo calmo, apenas construindo a excitação, mas de maneira suficiente para roubar as palavras da boca do maior.

— Sim, Kags, você tem que fazer uma coisa: relaxar. Só deixa rolar, tudo bem?

Kageyama concordou com um aceno e um gemido um pouco mais forte ao sentir Hinata impulsionar o quadril em sua direção. Depois de mais alguns movimentos ambos já estavam quentes de tesão e Shouyou passou a distribuir beijos pelo peitoral definido do moreno, diminuindo o ritmo da masturbação. Percebeu que Kageyama arqueou um pouco as costas quando deixou um beijo molhado em seu mamilo, mas não dedicou muito tempo à esta tarefa. Teriam muitos dias para fazerem tudo com calma e descobrirem cada ponto sensível dos corpos um do outro, mas naquela noite a necessidade era grande demais para provocações. Assim, Hinata continuou sua trilha de beijos até chegar à virilha de Kageyama e logo passou a dar atenção ao membro que tinha em sua mão também com a boca.

Assim que colocou a glande na boca, Hinata pôde ouvir Kageyama soltar um palavrão baixo e, encorajado pelo elogio, começou a se dedicar a engolir mais dele. Foi relaxando a garganta e abrindo bem os lábios, levando o membro de Kageyama o mais para dentro da boca que podia. Quando chegou ao seu limite, gemeu do fundo da garganta, o que fez com que o moreno lhe agarrasse os cabelos com força.

— Porra Shouyou, isso é…

Mas Kageyama nunca chegou a encontrar o adjetivo para descrever a sensação, pois logo Hinata iniciou o movimento de vai e vem, pressionando toda a extensão do membro de Kageyama com seus lábios, indo até a ponta onde deixava lambidas generosas, e voltando a engolir o máximo que podia. Alguns minutos depois pôde sentir a coxa de Kageyama sob a palma de sua mão começar a tremer e, antes mesmo que o outro pudesse avisar, Hinata entendeu que ele estava chegando perto do ápice e recuou. Não porque quisesse torturar o moreno, mas porque sabia que os dois queriam ir até o final, então não podiam terminar tão cedo. Como já tinha pensado antes, teriam outras oportunidades para fazerem de várias maneiras.

Tobio puxou Hinata para um beijo voraz, cheio de mordidas e apertos, com os corpos grudados um sobre o outro. E então, agarrou a ereção de Hinata e começou a bombear em um ritmo firme, apertando a ponta suavemente antes de descer e subir a mão. Já tinha feito isso pelo outro algumas vezes a essa altura, e não era nada de complicado, na verdade, mas Hinata sempre parecia um pouco surpreso ao sentir o toque de Tobio em si. Kageyama então decidiu que queria avançar um pouco mais, e se levantou, puxando Hinata até ele estar sentado na beirada da cama.

Shouyou só entendeu o que o outro pretendia quando o viu se ajoelhar entre suas pernas.

— Kags, você não precisa…

— Shh, eu quero.

E com isso Kageyama levou o membro do namorado até sua boca. Isso era uma completa novidade, mas Tobio apenas se concentrou em fazer no outro o que gostava que fizessem em si, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual, para poder avaliar as reações de Hinata. Percebeu que Shouyou sempre arqueava as costas e jogava a cabeça para trás quando era sugado com mais força, então alternava lambidas suaves com chupadas sem aviso, surpreendendo o ruivo e o fazendo gemer de forma cada vez mais aguda. Quando decidiu que gostaria de tentar ver qual seria seu limite ao receber o membro de Shouyou em sua boca, Kageyama foi impedido pelo menor.

— Antes disso, aqui… - Hinata se esticou e pegou o tubo de lubrificante que estava atrás de si, entregando na mão do moreno. - Me prepara logo, por favor.

Kageyama sabia a teoria do que tinha que fazer, mas ainda estava inseguro. E se fizesse besteira e machucasse o outro? Hinata, percebendo a insegurança do maior, perguntou, suavemente:

— Você quer que eu comece, e te mostre como é?

Kageyama ponderou por alguns segundos e depois concordou com uma aceno de cabeça, devolvendo o tubo para Hinata. O ruivo se arrastou de volta para o meio da cama, deitando-se com as costas no colchão e dobrando e separando as pernas enquanto despejava uma boa quantidade do lubrificante em suas mãos. Tinha noção de que Kageyama lhe observava assim, completamente exposto, mas qualquer vergonha que pudesse estar sentindo por sua vulnerabilidade era muito menor do que a excitação que percorria seu corpo com a expectativa do que viria a acontecer. Assim, levou os dedos lambuzados até a própria entrada, espalhando um pouco do lubrificante pelo músculo e brincando um pouco ali, sem forçar a penetração ainda, a fim de relaxar.

Tobio observava e acariciava as coxas de Hinata com carinho. Sempre tinha gostado daquela parte do corpo do ruivo e sentiu um ímpeto de beijá-lo ali. Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ver o que o outro fazia por alguns segundos, não passou vontade e se inclinou para deixar um beijo molhado na parte interna da coxa de Hinata. Shouyou aproveitou a sensação boa que percorreu seu corpo com o toque e impulsionou o primeiro dedo para dentro de si, soltando o ar para relaxar.

Kageyama percebeu que a distração tinha surtido algum efeito para Hinata, então levou sua mão ao membro do menor, masturbando-o de maneira lenta e observando ele mover o dedo dentro de si mesmo. Hinata tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, o rosto muito vermelho e os olhos fechados, mas não se interrompia. Logo, inseriu o segundo dedo e ver o buraco rosado se estender com a invasão fez o membro de Tobio pulsar em expectativa e o levantador levou sua mão livre até ele, apertando de leve para obter um pouco de alívio. O moreno percebeu quando Hinata arqueou as costas e segurou sua mão sobre seu membro para que Tobio parasse os movimentos que fazia, concentrando-se apenas no prazer que sentia com os próprios dedos.Ele deve ter encontrado, Tobio pensou. Apenas alguns segundos depois, Hinata, perguntou, ofegante:

— Você quer tentar agora?

Tobio concordou e espalhou o lubrificante em seus dedos. Hinata retirou os próprios dedos de dentro de si e lhe lançou um olhar confiante. O primeiro dedo de Tobio entrou fácil na cavidade já um pouco alargada e Hinata não pareceu se importar com a invasão. O segundo, exigiu um pouco mais de extensão de Hinata e, percebendo isso, Kageyama se inclinou e beijou-lhe a virilha, ajudando-o a relaxar. Logo o ruivo movia o quadril em sua mão e Tobio podia sentir o leve pulsar de sua entrada em torno de seus dedos.

— Pode… mais um… - Hinata disse, entrecortado.

— Tem certeza?

— Uhum.

Então Tobio passou a forçar o terceiro dedo, enquanto deixava beijos no membro de Hinata. Quando conseguiu romper a resistência, esperou que o menor começasse os movimentos, o que não demorou muito.

— Dobre seus… Ah! Aí… bem aí!

Kageyama entendeu que tinha encontrado o ponto de prazer do menor e passou a concentrar seus toques ali. Ver Hinata assim, tão entregue, sem controle, corado, suado, ofegante e saber que eram seus toques que o estavam levando até essa situação estava mexendo com a sanidade de Kageyama.

— Shou...

— Vem… já está bom… vem logo.

Kageyama retirou os dedos de dentro do outro com cuidado. Foi até ele para lhe dar um beijo cheio de desejo, enquanto abria o pacote da camisinha e a deslizava sobre seu pênis, que estava mais duro do que Tobio já se lembrava de ter estado, e vazando pré-gozo, tamanha sua excitação. Encaixou-se entre as pernas de Hinata e posicionou o membro no local correto.

— Eu vou…

— Devagar.

E Tobio iniciou a penetração, sem pressa, saboreando a sensação de alcançar milímetro por milímetro adentro de Hinata. Quando tinha chegado mais ou menos até a metade, Hinata começou a se mover e, não demorou muito, Tobio estava todo dentro. A sensação era… indescritível. O aperto era surreal, nada parecido com o que já tinha sentido antes. Hinata tinha a boca aberta em um "O" e lhe olhava diretamente nos olhos. O ruivo segurou em seus braços e entrelaçou as pernas em suas costas, começando a se mover novamente, dando permissão para que Kageyama também o fizesse. Logo estavam em um ritmo que não era lento, mas também não era acelerado demais, as testas suadas coladas uma a outra e gemidos roucos escapando de suas gargantas.

— Isso é… uau. - foi Tobio quem disse, ofegante.

— Ah... sim…

— Pra você também?

— Você… Ah, aí! - Hinata quase gritou quando Tobio girou os quadris, acertando sua próstata de maneira certeira. Deu um sorriso safado e um olhar divertido ao outro antes de completar. - Você… não faz… ideia.

Tobio gemeu profundamente ao sentir a contração de Hinata em volta de seu membro, mas ainda conseguiu dizer:

— Curioso…

— Quer tentar? - Hinata perguntou. Tobio parou os movimentos, mas Hinata não estava disposto a deixá-lo fazer isso, então o puxou para frente com suas pernas, fazendo com que ambos girassem os olhos pelo contato um pouco mais forte.

— Mas eu não…

— Tudo bem. Só um… ah!... não faz mal. Se você quiser, claro.

— Quero.

Hinata não esperava que Tobio fosse aceitar logo de cara e deve ter demonstrado isso na expressão que fez. Kageyama se impulsionou com firmeza dentro do outro mais uma vez e se inclinou para beijar os lábios entreabertos do menor, antes de dizer, em tom mandão:

— Seja cuidadoso.

— Eu sempre sou.

Hinata então lubrificou os dedos de sua mão direita. Puxou Kageyama mais para frente, para ter mais alcance e rebolou contra ele quando alcançou a entrada do maior, apenas acariciando por fora para que Tobio se acostumasse a ser tocado ali. Ele parecia estar mesmo disposto, pois não estava muito tenso, e Hinata se inflou de um sentimento poderoso ao perceber a confiança do outro em si. Quando finalmente conseguiu impulsionar o dedo para dentro, Kageyama tensionou, parando os movimentos e respirando de maneira ofegante. Hinata usou seu braço livre para o abraçar, arranhar levemente suas costas, e aproveitou para lhe deixar chupões suaves no ombro.

— Relaxa, Tobio. Você está indo muito bem.

As palavras pareceram despertar algo em Kageyama, e ele se movimentou contra o dedo do namorado, surpreso por a sensação não ser nada ruim, apesar de estranha. Logo voltava a arremeter para dentro de Hinata, sentindo ele fazer o mesmo contra si. Hinata conseguiu adentrar um pouco mais e passou a movimentar o dedo dentro do maior, na esperança de que conseguisse alcançar o ponto mágico do outro mesmo na posição um tanto desfavorável. Percebeu que tinha conseguido quando Kageyama lhe deu uma mordida no ombro para abafar o gemido que subiu por sua garganta.

A partir daí o ritmo tornou-se mais intenso e não demorou até que ambos estivessem gemendo sem controle.

— Shou… eu vou…

— Me toca... rápido. - Hinata pediu e Kageyama atendeu.

O maior chegou ao ápice primeiro, gozando com um gemido rouco e mais alto do que todos o que já tinha soltado até então. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer e a visão nublar, mas não deixou de movimentar os quadris ou a mão. Quando Kageyama se recuperou minimamente, Hinata já estava muito perto. Ter visto a expressão de prazer do outro o tinha deixado louco e não precisou de mais do que mais dois toques de Kageyama em si para que se desmanchasse sobre a mão do namorado e seu próprio abdômen:

— Ah.. Sim! TobiOH!

Tobio ainda o tocava, o estimulando até o fim de seu orgasmo e lhe dando um beijo que lhe roubou o resquício de fôlego que tinha. Saiu de dentro de Hinata e lhe acariciou o rosto com a mão limpa. Olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos, suspirou:

— Você é incrível.

Se não tivesse acabado de gozar Hinata sentia que poderia ter ficado duro instantaneamente ao receber o elogio tão sincero do namorado. Chegou mesmo a se assustar com a extensão do poder de Tobio sobre si. Puxou-o para mais um beijo calmo antes de se levantarem e irem tomar um banho juntos, mais uma primeira vez entre os dois. Se lavaram calmamente e voltaram para a cama, não se importando em se vestirem para dormir.

Quando se conheceram, sabiam de alguma maneira que seriam importantes um para o outro. Só não imaginavam a extensão dos sentimentos que viriam a surgir. Mesmo que fossem confusos em alguns momentos e se irritassem e brigassem pelas coisas mais bobas, sabiam que, desde que estivessem um com o outro, tudo daria certo. Mesmo com todas as barreiras que deveriam quebrar em si mesmos e à sua volta. Faziam um ótimo time e sabiam que poderiam ser um ótimo casal, caso se esforçassem, e estavam dispostos a se esforçar. Assim, dormiram aquela noite, os corpos nus num abraço cheio de significado e de intimidade, sentindo-se invencíveis.


End file.
